24h chrono pour retrouver une disparue
by Ficandbones
Summary: B&B ont 24h pour retrouver une disparue, sinon il y aura des conséquences.
1. Introduction

**_**_Bonjour, voici le premier chapitre de ma fiction de Bones (qui au passage ne m'appartient pas, j'écris pour le plaisir). J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. C'est ma première fic sur FF mais j'en avais déjà écrit (que je n'ai malheureusement plus). Vous pouvez tout de même voir une fic que je fais en collaboration sur le site. _**_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

><p>Il était tôt ce matin là à Washington D.C. Quelque part dans la capitale, une personne cria. C'était le cri d'une femme :<p>

«À l'aide ! S'il vous plaît aidez-moi ! Noooooon...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !»

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Puis plus rien, le trou noir. Une voiture démarra quelques secondes plus tard au quart de tour.

À quelques mètres de là, un jeune enfant se réveilla tranquillement en ce samedi matin. Il sortit de son lit, puis il alla dans la cuisine comme tout les samedi matins où il trouva comme à son habitude son petit-déjeuner déjà préparé sur la table. Il mangea très vite et il alla s'habiller. Le petit garçon, après avoir fait toutes ses petites affaires, se retrouva dans le salon et appela :

«Maman ?»

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Il essaya une nouvelle fois :

«Maman ? Tu es là ?»

Aucune réponse. Le petit garçon alla voir en bas de l'immeuble et il découvrit une chaussure. Il s'approcha un peu plus de ladite chaussure et la prit dans ses mains. Il déclara à haute voix :

«C'est la chaussure de maman.»

Il monta en quatrième vitesse, prit le téléphone et composa un numéro. Un homme répondit au bout de deux sonneries.

* * *

><p><em>Que pensez-vous de ce début ? Je sais court mais pour vous mettre dans le bain je vous met en place la fic mais ne vous en faîte pas la prochaine suite sera beaucoup plus longue. Je ne sais pas quand elle sera mise en ligne, car je pars en vacance à partir du 23 jusqu'à la fin des vacance. Mais j'essaie de vous en mettre une avant de partir.<em>

_Dîtes moi ce que vous pensez de cette première partie ou plutôt introduction en laissant des reviews._

_Bonne soirée._


	2. 24 heures pas une seconde de plus

Chapitre 1

** Bones ne m'appartient pas, j'écris seulement pour le plaisir.**  
><strong>Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review, je ne pensais pas en avoir autant.<strong>  
><strong>Merci à fandebones qui a fait de la "pub" pour moi et qui corrige mes fautes, merci.<strong>

* * *

><p>«Rebecca ?<br>-Non, papa c'est Parker.  
>-Ah c'est toi fiston, j'arrive d'ici une demi heure.»<br>Ce week-end avait été convenu comme étant celui où Booth devait avoir Parker. Le petit garçon, inquiet pour sa mère, déclara :  
>«Non papa !<br>-Tu ne veux pas venir ?  
>-Non...si...heu...»<p>

Il ne sut terminer sa phrase.

«Parker ? questionna l'agent du FBI.  
>-Maman...elle...<br>-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Parker ? Qu'est-ce que ta mère a ?  
>-Elle a disparu !<br>-Que...quoi ?  
>-Ce matin, quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai pris mon petit-déjeuner comme d'habitude et je suis allé m'habiller. Quand j'ai appelé pour savoir où était maman elle m'a pas répondu...<br>-Elle est peut-être partie faire des courses, non ?»

Booth n'essayait pas de rassurer son fils, il était plutôt occupé de se rassurer lui. Il avait peur pour son fils, peur pour la mère de son fils.

«Non papa, je sais qu'elle n'est pas partie faire des courses, j'ai retrouvé une chaussure, sa chaussure. J'en suis sûr papa ; il est arrivé quelque chose à maman.  
>-Bon, Parker tu m'écoutes d'accord ?<br>-Oui papa.  
>-Tu vas fermer à double tour la porte d'entrée, tu vas dans ta chambre et tu fermes la porte. Tu prends le téléphone avec toi et quand j'arriverai, je t'appellerai. Et c'est seulement à ce moment-là que tu viendras ouvrir la porte, tu m'as bien entendu Parker ?<br>-D'accord papa.»

Booth n'était pas rassuré ; comment une journée qui pourtant avait si bien commencé pouvait-elle prendre la tournure d'une disparition ? Pas n'importe quelle disparition : celle de la mère de son fils, celle de la femme qu'il a aimée autrefois.  
>Il prit sa voiture et démarra le plus vite possible ; sa sirène était allumée, on pouvait l'entendre à des kilomètres dans la capitale. Après tout, il ne pouvait rien lui arriver ; son fils était peut-être en danger et son ex, elle, était en danger. À quoi bon vouloir respecter les règles ? Son fils était sa priorité et cela depuis qu'il était né.<br>Lorsqu'il arriva en bas de l'immeuble, il ouvrit la porte de sa voiture, puis celle de l'immeuble. L'agent du F.B.I. monta quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient à son fils, dans l'appartement de Rebecca.

Il prit son téléphone et appela son fils qui répondit très vite à l'appel :

«Papa ?  
>-Oui Parker, c'est moi. Je suis devant la porte ; tu peux venir m'ouvrir ?<br>-J'arrive.»

Le jeune garçon raccrocha puis sortit de son armoire où, quelques minutes plus tôt, il s'était caché, de peur que les hommes qui avaient enlevé sa mère ne reviennent. Il avança à vive allure vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit d'abord en laissant la chaîne qui bloquait la porte pour être sûr que ce soit bien son père et lui seul. Rassuré, il ferma la porte, enleva la chaîne et rouvrit la porte quelques secondes plus tard. Parker sortit de l'appartement et sauta dans les bras de son père :

«Papa !  
>-Salut mon grand ! Rentrons à l'intérieur ; nous y serons mieux pour parler.»<p>

Les deux Booth entrèrent dans l'appartement et s'installèrent sur le canapé. Booth prit la parole :

«Raconte-moi si tu veux.  
>-Je sais rien du tout papa. J'ai seulement trouvé la chaussure de maman par terre. J'aurais dû faire attention. C'est à moi de prendre soin de maman, papa je m'en veux tellement...<br>-Non Parker, tu n'y es pour rien. Ta maman est grande et elle peut prendre soin d'elle elle-même. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir mon fils. Tu as bien fait en m'appelant. On va retrouver la personne qui a enlevé ta mère, je te le promets.»

Parker ne savait quoi dire. Il s'en voulait, mais son père aussi avait raison ; il n'y avait pas de quoi, ça n'était pas à lui de protéger sa mère. Mais...il fut sorti de ses pensées par son père qui lui parlait :

«Parker ?  
>-Hein ? Quoi ?<br>-Je te disais : prends tes affaires, on y va.  
>-D'accord.»<p>

Ils prirent la route quelques minutes plus tard en direction de l'Institut Jefferson. Il savait que sa partenaire était déjà là et il avait besoin d'aide, de son aide.  
>Ils entrèrent dans le bureau de la jeune anthropologue de renommée internationale.<p>

«Bones ?»

La jeune femme, qui avait la tête ailleurs, n'avait pas vu que son partenaire était dans son bureau.

«Booth ? Mais que faites-vous ici un samedi matin, avec Parker en plus ?  
>-Je vous retourne la question, que faites-vous ici un samedi matin ?<br>-Je...j'ai du travail.  
>-Bones...Bones...ça n'est pas le jour où je vous ferai la morale sur le fait qu'il est important de prendre son samedi.<br>-Maman a disparu...»

Parker, qui jusque là était calme et n'avait rien dit, s'était fait entendre.

«Rebecca a disparu ?  
>-Je...oui.<br>-Vous êtes allés au F.B.I. ?  
>-Parker, tu veux aller te chercher quelque chose à boire à la cafétéria ?»<p>

Le petit garçon prit l'argent que son père lui tendait et partit vers la cafétéria.

«Je...je ne sais pas. Je pense et j'espère que ce ne soit pas ça, qu'elle n'ait pas disparu.  
>-Comment savez-vous qu'elle a disparu ?<br>-Parker a retrouvé une chaussure en bas de l'immeuble, celle de sa mère.  
>-Vous y pensez réellement alors ?»<p>

Booth aller répondre mais son portable vibra, signe d'un nouveau message. Il prit son portable et lut :

«_J'espère que Parker n'est pas trop triste de ne plus avoir de mère. Oui, elle a disparu. Je pense que vous le savez très bien. Dois-je vous dire de ne contacter personne ? Pas de F.B.I., je sais que vous y travaillez, mais si ils le savent, elle est morte. Prenez-vous un congé, faites ce que vous voulez mais je ne veux pas de F.B.I. Ah, et si dans 24 heures vous n'avez pas retrouvé la mère de votre fils, il risque d'y avoir des conséquences. Il n'y aura pas de dépassement de temps, 24 heures c'est tout. A bientôt agent Booth.»_

«Je...je pense que oui» déclara Booth en montrant à Brennan le message qu'il venait de recevoir.

L'anthropologue lut le message et regarda son partenaire.

«Que comptez-vous faire ?  
>-Je ne sais pas.»<p>

Au même moment, une petite tête blonde entra dans le bureau.

«Tu as pris à boire Parker ?  
>-Oui. Bones ?»<p>

Le garçon se tourna vers la partenaire de son père.

«Oui Parker, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
>-Je veux que tu passes le week-end avec moi et papa.»<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre...<strong>  
><strong>Je sais que je suis méchante, que vous m'en voulez, mais la suite sera pour très bientôt, enfin, pour mon retour de vacances.<strong>  
><strong>Je prévois une suite pour le 5 ou 6 novembre.<strong>  
><strong>J'espère que la suite vous a plu et que vous continuerez à me lire.<strong>


	3. Plus que 23 heures

**Coucou j'espère que vous avez passé de bonne vacance.  
><strong>

**Je suis revenue de Tunisie et comme promis le chapitre n°2. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
><strong>

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir prit la peine de commenter mon chapitre n°1.**  
><strong>Je remercie comme à mon habitude Fandebones qui me corrige mes fautes. Elle a la chance de savoir plutôt ce qui se passe.<strong>

**Fandebones : merci pour ta review et pour tes encouragements, cela m'aide à écrire.**

**Solealuna : je n'est prévue de faire mourir ou faire tuer personne. Enfin, la suite nous le dira mais dans mon plan non. A moins que je tue un ou les kidnappeurs. Si je les tues ça te dérange ? ^^ En tout cas je te remercie pour ta review ça me fait plaisir que tu lises ma fic.**

**Bones-NCIS : Merci d'avoir prit la peine de me laisser une review.**

**Arroganz : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite va te plaire.  
><strong>  
><strong>Bonne lecture !<br>**

* * *

><p>«Parker il faut que tu saches qu'il faut qu'on retrouve ta mère avant demain 12h.<br>- Quoi ? Mais ?  
>- Il faut que nous retrouvions ta mère. Tu as toujours rêvé d'être comme papa ?<br>- Tu veux dire être un agent du FBI comme toi ?  
>- Oui. On commence alors ?<br>- Bien sûr mon chéri.  
>- Pourquoi ne pas commencer par regarder les caméras vidéos. Proposa Brennan.<br>- Bonne idée. Bones je te laisses les télécharger le temps que je vais chercher la chaussure de Rebecca dans la voiture avec Parker.»

_La première heure commença._

Booth parti alors avec Parker chercher la chaussure de Rebecca dans la voiture. Brennan de son côté chercha toutes les vidéos qui pouvaient aider être utilisé pour retrouver Rebecca. Elle en trouva quatre qu'elle pouvait utiliser.  
>Au même moment les deux Booth étaient de retour.<p>

«Vous avez trouvé quelque chose Bones ? Demanda son partenaire.  
>- J'ai trouvé quatre vidéos qui peuvent être intéressante.<br>- On les regardes ?»

Brennan mit en route la première vidéo il était inscrit dessus 9h22.

«Papa regarde l'homme là, il est cagoulé.  
>- Tu as raison Parker.»<p>

Vers 9h23 l'homme qui était entrée quelques secondes plutôt dans l'immeuble en ressortie avec Rebecca dans les bras. Son complice qui était resté dans le camion sorti pour aider son ami car la jeune femme se débattait. On put voir qu'elle n'avait plus sa chaussure droite. Puis la voiture démarra en trompe.

«Tempérance ?»

Brennan était choquée d'entendre son partenaire l'appeler par son prénom, elle le regarda :

«Heu... Oui ?  
>- Vous pensez que vous pourrez essayer d'avoir la plaque d'immatriculation ?<br>- Ce n'est pas mon travaille Booth, Angéla sait mieux utiliser un ordinateur que moi.  
>- Non, on ne peut pas. S'il vous plait Tempérance si vous ne le faîtes pas pour moi, faîtes le pour Parker.<br>- Je vais essayer mais je ne vous promet rien.  
>- Merci beaucoup.»<p>

Elle se mit à pianoter sur son clavier puis une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Qui parut aussi longue qu'une vie pour Booth, Brennan avait trouvé :

«J'ai trouvé Booth le numéro de la plaque d'immatriculation c'est :_ MPL - 9254_. _**(NDA : Pas important pour la fic)**_  
>- Donner moi votre chaise s'il vous plait.»<p>

Brennan se leva et laissa son partenaire s'assoir sur la chaise.

«Que faîtes vous Booth ?  
>- J'entre dans la base de donné du FBI.<br>- Mais Booth vous rentrez depuis mon ordinateur, je n'est pas le droit...  
>- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je peux, j'ai un mot de passe.»<p>

Il entra dans la base de donné du FBI. Il entra dans une case le numéro de la plaque puis il cliqua sur la touche "OK". L'ordinateur faisait la recherche et quelques secondes plus tard on put entendre un bip qui voulait dire que il y avait un résultat. Booth lut à haute voix :

«La voiture est déclarée volé. Elle a été volé à une jeune femme de 23 ans en Californie.  
>- Vous voulez dire que les kidnappeurs ont fait des millier de kilomètres pour voler une voiture ?<br>- Oui, enfin je pense.»

Le jeune garçon qui était resté silencieux depuis qu'ils regardaient les vidéos décida de se montrer :

«Papa, j'ai faim moi.»

Il était déjà 12h30, il ne restait plus que 23h30 pour retrouver Rebecca.

«D'accord. Tu veux qu'on commande quoi ?  
>- Pizza.»<p>

L'agent du FBI après avoir demandé à sa partenaire quelle pizza elle souhaitait manger, passa la commande par téléphone.

«Les pizzas nous seront livrés dans une demi heure.  
>- Génial. Cria le petit garçon.<br>- Que faisons nous Booth maintenant nous ne pouvons rien faire.  
>- On ne va tout de même pas rester ici sans rien faire ?<br>- Mais Booth nous n'avons rien pour nous aider ou même nous donner une première piste.  
>- Tempérance je veux seulement retrouver la mère de mon fils. Pour lui pour moi.»<p>

_C'était donc ça_. Pensa la jeune anthropologue. _C'est aussi pour lui ce n'est pas seulement pour son fils. Il veut retourner avec elle. Il veut former une famille. Pourquoi je lui en veut d'un seul coup ? Après tout c'est son droit d'aimer et de vouloir être avec la mère de son fils, après tout ils ont eux Parker ensemble. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'il m'aime. Mais qu'es-ce que je suis occupée de dire là ? Cela ne me ressemble pas pourquoi ? Je..._

Elle était tellement dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua pas que Booth était occupé de lui parler.

«Vous me disiez ?  
>- Vous ne m'écoutez pas ?<br>- Si... Enfin... Non... Mais maintenant oui.  
>- Je disais qu'on pourrait peut-être chercher des particules ou je ne sais quoi sur les chaussures de Rebecca ?<br>- Je... Si je vous demande d'appeler Hodgins vous allez me répondre non ?  
>- Exactement.<br>- Booth vous débarquez dans mon bureau, en me disant que votre ex a disparue. Je suis d'accord pour vous aider mais en même temps vous m'empêcher d'avancer dans mon travaille. Ensuite, vous voulez que je fasse quelque chose que seul Angéla sait le faire, je le fais mal grès les difficultés que j'ai eu et maintenant vous voulez que je fasse un truc que seul un Entomologiste peut faire.  
>- Bones...<br>- Non, Booth vous croyez qu'il suffit juste de me demander et je fais mais ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça.  
>- Bones... Tempérance...<br>- Je veux bien vous aidez mais je ne peux pas faire plus que je fait en ce moment. Je vous rappel que je suis anthropologue vous voyez AN-THRO-PO-LO-GUE, je m'occupe des cadavres, des personnes mortes, je trouve le pourquoi ils sont morts. Je ne peux m'occuper de faire des reconstitutions faciales, des reconstitutions de scènes de crime ou encore chercher où vient cette particule ou cet insecte. Booth vous ne comprenez pas, si je vous demande de me dire comment cette femme ou cet homme est mort vous n'allez pas me le dire, vous ne serez pas me répondre. Là vous me demandez l'impossible.»

La voix de Tempérance avait augmenté. Elle était presque occupée de criait mais évité par rapport à Parker. Le garçon était occupé de regarder Tempérance puis son père chacun leur tout ne sachant quoi dire pour calmer le jeu.

«Je veux seulement retrouver Rebecca.»

Déclara l'agent, encore calme.

«Moi aussi, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous demande l'impossible.  
>- Je ne vous demande pas l'impossible Bones.<br>- Si justement.  
>- Non.<br>- Vous savez quoi si vous voulez tant que je le fasse. Vous n'avez qu'à le faire. Je vous laisse faire ce que vous voulez dans le Jefferson. Je vais faire un tour.»

Sans un mot de plus la jeune femme sortie de son bureau et prit au passage sa veste. Parker regarda son père.

«Papa ?  
>- Qu'es-ce qu'il y a mon garçon ?<br>- Tu sais, je pense que Bones a raison. Tu devrais demander l'aide aux autres.  
>- Parker si nous demandons de l'aide, il peut arriver quelque chose à ta mère.<br>- Alors je vais voir Bones.»

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de son père, il partit directement voir sa Bones.

Dans le jardin du Jefferson :

«Bones où es-tu ?»

La jeune femme qui entendit le fils se son partenaire se leva de son banc et se fit montrer au jeune garçon.

«Je suis ici Parker.»

Il s'installa sur le banc et Brennan se mit juste à ses côtés.

«Tempérance faut que tu excuses papa.  
>- Ne t'inquiètes pas Parker, je ne lui fait pas la tête je veux seulement qu'il comprenne que je ne peux pas faire tout ce qu'il veut.<br>- Merci Tempérance, merci d'aider mon père à trouver ma mère.  
>- C'est normal je ferais tout pour toi et ton père.<br>- Tempérance je peux te poser une question ?  
>- Je t'écoute Parker.<br>- Aimes-tu mon père ?»

_*Plus que 23h00*_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Je sais je suis méchante, sadique,... Ou tout autres adjectif comme eux. Mais si je continuais ça allait faire un chapitre trop long et je suis sûr que ça vous aurez ennuyer (ou pas).<strong>_  
><em><strong>Que va-t-il se passer dans 23 heures, s'ils ne retrouvent pas Rebecca ?<br>**_  
><em><strong>La suite sera pour très bientôt promis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Une petite review ? Merci beaucoup.<strong>_

_**Le titre du chapitre n°3 est : "Réconciliation ou presque." **_

_Dès à présent je vous mettrez le titre du chapitre suivant si vous ne voulez pas au prochain j'arrêterais.**  
><strong>_


	4. Réconciliation ou presque

**Bonsoir, voici la suite de ma fic j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Solealuna : On dirait qu'il n'y aura pas de réconciliation ^^.**

**Arroganz : Perdu, je te laisse lire pour que tu saches ta réponse.**

**Bones-NCIS : Voici la suite j'espère que tu resteras fan.**

**J'ai perdu des personnes ? Je pense bien. J'espère qu'elles reviendra.**

**Trêve de bavardage, voici la suite !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>*13 heures*<em>

«Parker ? Tempérance ?»

Brennan ne savait pas quoi dire à Parker et remarqua que Booth était venu au bon moment. Booth s'approcha de sa partenaire et son fils.

«Les pizzas sont arrivé vous venez ?

- Génial. Déclara le garçon qui courra vers le Jefferson.»

Tempérance, qui était occupée de partir mais Booth la retient en le tenant le bras. Il l'a fit se retourner. Il étaient maintenant face à face et se regardaient dans les yeux.

«Je suis désolé Bones.

- C'est facile Booth de s'excuser, mais si je vous pardonne maintenant ce serait trop facile.

- Vous ne voulez pas me pardonner c'est ça ?

- Je... Je sais pas Booth. Vous devez me comprendre, je veux bien vous aidez mais pas à ce point.

- Vous avez raison, je me suis emporté. Je vous demande juste de ne contacter personne seulement vous, Parker et moi.

- Je veux bien vous aidez, je vais essayer avec la chaussure mais je ne vous promet rien.

- Merci Bones vous êtes génial.

- C'est normal. Pour le moment nous allons manger.

- Oui, nous chercherons après. Encore une fois je vous remercie.»

Les deux partenaire réconciliaient rentrèrent dans le Jefferson où Parker les attendait avec impatiente.

«J'ai faim moi !

- On va manger Parker.»

Ils s'installèrent dans le bureau de Brennan et commencèrent à manger.

«Bon Appétit. Déclara l'enfant.

- Bon Appétit. Répéta les deux partenaires en harmonie.»

Ils se regardèrent mais dirent rien. Parker qui avait vue un petit malaise entre son père et Bones voulait regarder ce qu'il se passerait s'il demanderait :

«Papa ? Dr Bones ?

- Oui Parker ?

- Es-ce que vous vous aimez ?

- Que... Quoi ? Demanda Booth presque sous le choque.

- Tu sais amoureux...

- Heu...»

Booth regarda sa partenaire, mais elle elle ne le regardait pas. Elle fixait Parker. Elle avait plutôt l'air dans ses pensées.

«Je... Repris l'agent du FBI. Tu sais papa et Bones nous sommes des partenaires, des amis et même des meilleurs amis rien que ça.

Booth avait dit ça comme s'il essayait lui même de se convaincre. Tandis que Brennan pensa _"Parlez pour vous"_.

- Rien que ça ? Demanda le petit garçon presque déçu de la réponse de son père.

- Rien que ça.»

Brennan sortie de ses pensées puis s'excusa au près du fils de son partenaire ainsi que ce dernier. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Elle ferma la porte après être entrée. Elle s'asseye à terre. Puis elle prit son portable et écrivit simplement : _"il n'a pas de sentiments pour moi"_, elle l'envoya...

«Et merde.»

Déclara Brennan à haute voix.

«Qu'es-ce que j'ai fais ? Mon Dieu ? Dieu ? Mais je ne crois pas en Dieu. Il y a de quoi dire "Oh mon Dieu" même si je ne crois pas en lui. Mais qu'es-ce que j'ai fais. Il fallait taper sur "Angéla" et non... "Booth ?" Qu'es-ce que je vais faire ? Merde. Je... Halalala.»

Au même moment à quelques mètres des toilettes où Tempe était l'agent du FBI et son fils parlait :

«Papa je sais que tu mens.

- Quoi ? Mais ? Comment ça ?

- Je sais que tu aimes le Dr Bones.

- Mais...

- Non papa. Coupa le jeune garçon. Je... Je sais que tu l'aimes, je le vois.

- Parker...»

Il allait répondre à son fils, enfin il aurait essayé mais il reçut un message entre deux. Il sortie son portable et le regarda.

_"Tiens un message de Bones bizarre"_. Pensa Booth. Il put lire _"il n'a pas de sentiments pour moi"_. Il regarda une nouvelle fois son portable pour être sûr que ce qu'il avait vue était réellement ce qu'il avait crut voir mais il relut _"il n'a pas de sentiments pour moi"_. Il leva la tête et se retourna vers son fils :

«Pa... Parker ?

- Oui ?

- Je... Je dois... J'arrive.»

Booth parti vers les toilettes où sa partenaire n'était pas encore sortie. Il arriva quelques secondes plus tard. Il frappa à la porte mais ne reçu aucune réponse donc il essaya d'entrer. Brennan qui était encore assise derrière la porte ne laissa pas son partenaire ouvrir la porte. Booth ne savait pas trop quoi faire il décida d'engager la conversation :

«Bones ?»

La dîtes Bones ne répondit pas.

«Hey Bones ?»

Elle ne répondit toujours pas. Booth décida de changer de manière et prit directement le taureau par les cornes :

«Il faut que l'on parle.»

Il put entendre quelques secondes plus tard :

«Je n'est rien à vous dire.

- J'ai des choses à vous dire.»

Brennan ouvra la porte et sorti des toilettes et commença à marcher. Booth était juste derrière elle :

«Vous voulez faire comme si de rien ?»

Elle ne répondit pas et elle continua à avancer faisant comme ci elle n'entendait pas.

«Bones ?»

Elle daigna se retourner et lança à son partenaire :

«Je n'est rien à vous dire Booth. Maintenant il ne reste plus que 22h30 pour retrouver Rebecca si ça ne vous dérange pas je vais faire ce que vous m'avez demandé tout à l'heure c'est-à-dire faire un truc que je ne sais pas faire. Pas la peine de venir m'embêter car sinon je ne fais plus rien je rentre chez moi et je vous laisse vous débrouiller.

- S'il vous plait Bones.

- Non, Booth. Je ne vous direz rien j'en est trop dit. Maintenant vous me laissez travailler.

- Je n'est rien dit moi.

- Je ne veux rien savoir Booth. Maintenant soit on parle de ce que vous voulez soit je m'occupe de la chaussure mais je ne ferais pas les deux.

- Je...

- Alors ?

- Bon d'accord, mais nous en reviendrons.

- Je ne crois pas Booth !»

Elle était monter sur la plate forme où la chaussure était disposé sur une table d'autopsie. Booth lui été bouche bée, sa partenaire ne lui avait jamais parler comme ça. Il décida d'aller voir Parker.

Une demi heure plus tard Brennan entra dans son bureau où père et fils Booth était occupé de parler de chose et d'autre. Ils se retournèrent quand ils entendirent Brennan entrer.

«Vous avez trouver quelque chose. Déclara Booth comme ci rien ne c'était passé.

- Oui, j'ai trouvé un insecte à l'intérieur de la chaussure, il faut voir s'il n'est pas tombé quand ils se sont battus ou alors avant quand elle est partie faire des courses ou autre.

- Vous avez put trouver lequel ?

- Oui.

- Et ?

- C'est un Leptinotarsa juncta.

- Un quoi ?

- Un Leptinotarsa juncta, c'est un insecte coléoptère de la famille Chrysomelidae, il n'est que présent dans les États-Unis des l'est ou dans l'Ohio.

- Donc si c'est bien aux kidnappeurs il y a des chances qu'ils soient encore aux États-Unis et de plus près de chez nous ?

- Je ne dirais pas que je suis sûr mais il y a de fortes chances.

- Merci Bones. Vous n'avez rien trouver d'autre ?

- Je n'est pas encore finit d'examiner la chaussure.

- On va y arriver.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix.»

Brennan sortie du bureau suivit de très près part Booth. Il courra pour la rattraper et se plaça juste devant elle :

«Bones ?

- Non, je ne veux pas parler de ça.

- Vous non mais moi oui.

- Je... Vous ne deviez pas lire le message.

- Vous me l'avez envoyé.

- Sans le vouloir.

- Sans le vouloir vous me l'avez envoyer mais, vous l'avez fait donc maintenant on peut en parler.

- Je n'est pas envie.

- Bones...

- Non, maintenant je retourne à mon travail.»

Il l'a stoppa une nouvelle fois en...

_*22 heures 05 minutes*_

* * *

><p><strong><em>A suivre...<em>**

**_Je sais je suis sadique, mais bo__n c'est pour votre bien trop lire ma fic n'est pas bon pour la santé vous risquerez de devenir un peu accro et je ne voudrais pas._**

**_J'espère que cette suite vous a plu. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire. J'ai planché cinq heures dessus pour vous faire le meilleure chapitre que j'ai pu faire j'espère que vous ne le trouvez pas trop ennuyant._**

**_Beaucoup de dispute entre B&B, je ne sais pas encore si cela va s'arranger dans le prochain chapitre. Je le serais quand je l'écrirais dans dix jours en revenant de vacance._**

**_A bientôt. N'oubliez pas ma petite review, cela me fait plaisir d'en recevoir et me pousse à écrire au moins une suite part jour pour vous permettre d'en avoir une toute les deux jours._**

**_La suite la semaine prochaine en début je pense.  
><em>**

**_Le titre du chapitre n°4 est : "Nouveau message"  
><em>**


	5. Nouveau message

**Bonjour,**

**J'ai fais une grosse bêtise, mais personne l'a remarqué. **

**J'ai mélangé mes suites et j'ai donc mis le chapitre 6 à la place de celui ci donc le 5. Je vous conseille de relire le 4 et de lire celui ci. En attendant je vais enlever l'autre pour que vous ne vous mélangiez pas.**

**Que suis-je bête, voilà quand on prépare et qu'on ne classe rien. J'étais justement en train de le faire quand j'ai vue ça. **

** Désolée encore, et bonne lecture.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>En... En l'attrapant par le bras.<p>

«Booth, si jamais vous me tenez encore dans cinq secondes, vous vous retrouverez par terre.»

Il relâcha sa prise et décida de la laisser tranquille pour le moment. Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir envers sa partenaire, lui qui savait comment le cœur fonctionnait, là il ne savait rien. Il ne savait pas comment faire pour parler à sa partenaire, pour lui dire que lui aussi avait des sentiments pour elle. Attendez ? Il avait bien dit qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle ?

«Je...je devrais peut-être aller lui dire, mais, je préfère ne rien faire pour le moment. C'est préférable. Mais ai-je réellement pensé avoir des sentiments pour elle ? Je crois que oui, je l'aime. Mais, je ne peux pas, je dois pas oublier que j'ai...» pensa-t-il.

Booth fut coupé dans ses pensées par son fils :

«Papa ?

-Oui ?

-Je m'ennuie.

-On attend que Bones...finisse avec la chaussure et on retourne chez ta mère.

-Génial !»

*22 heures*

Il était un peu plus de quatorze heures quand Brennan arriva vers son partenaire. Elle ne le regardait pas ; elle évitait ses yeux mais elle put dire :

«J'ai trouvé des fibres de plantes.

-Quel genre ?

-Je suis pratiquement sûre que c'est un Ohio Beauty.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Son nom le plus connu est Cerisier Belle de l'Ohio.

-Vous voulez dire encore en Ohio ?

-Oui. Vous pensez qu'il y a un lien ?

-Je ne sais pas. On va dans l'immeuble voir si on ne peut pas trouver quelque chose et on part pour l'Ohio.

-Que...quoi ?

-Vous m'avez bien entendu, préparez vos valises. Vous prenez des vacances, ou presque.

-Booth...je ne peux pas partir comme ça.

-Si vous le pouvez, et vous allez le faire.

-Booth, vous ne pouvez pas choisir pour moi.

-Donc vous ne venez pas ?

-Je...d'accord. Mais on va d'abord préparer les valises.

-Allons-y ; ne perdons pas de temps.

*21 heures 30 minutes*

Les partenaires avaient fini leurs valises ; ils se dirigeaient à présent vers l'appartement de Rebecca pour faire la valise de Parker et aussi pour voir s'il n'y aurait pas quelque chose dont ils pourraient se servir pour retrouver la mère de Parker.

Ils avait décidé que, pendant que Brennan était occupée de rechercher toute fibre ou autre chose qui pouvait les intéresser, Booth devait quant à lui faire la valise de Parker.

*21 heures*

Booth descendit la valise de Parker, puis vit sa partenaire plongée dans ses pensées. Ne voulant pas en savoir plus pour ne pas créer de conflit, il se rendit directement dans sa voiture afin de poser la valise de son fils.

Parker, lui, était resté dans l'immeuble et demanda au docteur Bones, comme il l'aimait l'appeler :

«Dr Bones ?

-Parker ?

-On a fini.

-Moi aussi, on peut y aller.»

Au même moment, Booth entra :

«Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

-Je pense.

-Vous voulez qu'on passe au Jefferson pour que vous l'examiniez ?

-Non, j'ai pris un microscope et un ordinateur portable, ça devrait aller. Allons-y.

-Nous devrions peut-être faire la moitié de la route puis nous arrêter faire les recherches et reprendre ; comme ça, nous saurons ce qui nous attend.

-Très bien allons-y.»

Ils montèrent dans la voiture. Avant de démarrer, Booth demanda à son fils :

«Tu es attaché Parker ?

-Oui, nous pouvons y aller.»

Ils prirent donc la route vers l'Ohio afin de retrouver la mère de Parker.

*20 heures*

Brennan et Parker s'étaient endormis. Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'ils étaient partis pour l'Ohio ; ils étaient à la moitié du chemin. Booth décida de s'arrêter à la prochaine aire d'autoroute qu'il verrait pour prendre quelque chose à boire et pour que Brennan fasse ses recherches.

«Bones ?

-Hum ?

-Bones ? Nous sommes sur l'aire de repos, vous voulez quelque chose ?

-Un café s'il vous plait.

-Je vais vous le chercher.

-Je m'occupe de la «chose» que j'ai trouvé.

*Une dizaine de minutes plus tard*

Booth s'approcha de sa partenaire :

«Vous avez trouvé quelque chose Bones ?

-Je sais ce que c'est.

-Je vous écoute.

-Je ne saurais vous dire exactement ce que c'est.

-Alors vous n'avez rien ?

-Laissez-moi finir Booth !

-Excusez-moi.

-Je vous disais que je ne saurais pas vous dire ce que c'est exactement, mais je sais où ça se situe.

-Comment ?

-Je ne sais pas Booth, je sais seulement que cette particule est à Akron.

-Akron ?

-C'est une ville dans l'Ohio.

-Vous n'avez rien de plus précis ?

-Une maison. Mais je ne suis sûre de rien Booth. Comme je vous l'ai dit, ce n'est pas mon métier.

-Je vous fais confiance Bones. Allons-y. Tenez, votre café.

-Merci.»

Les deux partenaires rentrèrent dans la voiture où Parker dormait toujours. Booth démarra pendant que Brennan buvait son café.

*19 heures*

«Nous sommes arrivés, déclara Booth.

-Nous sommes à Akron ?

-Oui.»

Le téléphone de l'agent sonna. Il s'arrêta sur le bas-côté et sortit le téléphone de sa poche. C'était un message.

«Ce sont les kidnappeurs !

-Ils disent ?

-Ils disent «Vous avez moins de 19 heures pour nous retrouver. Allez-vous y arriver à temps ? En tout cas votre ex est en larmes, elle n'arrête pas de pleurer. Nous en avons assez et nous avons fait en sorte qu'elle se taise. Et ça fonctionne, elle ne pleure plus. Bon, allez nous retournons nous occuper de la mère de votre fils. Ah, et n'essayez pas de relier le numéro, cela ne servirait à rien, c'est un téléphone à carte prépayée et il a été acheté en espèces.»

-Il n'a pas tort, déclara Brennan, nous ne pouvons rien faire avec le numéro.

-Je sais.

-Que faisons-nous Booth ? Il est 17 heures 30.

-Il nous reste combien de temps ?

-17 heures 30.

-Cherchons la maison.»

* * *

><p><strong>Je trouve que ce chapitre est le pire que j'ai écrit depuis le début.<strong>

**Malgré ça j'espère que vous l'avez aimé et que vous allez continuer à me lire.**

**Voilà, le suivant (que vous aurez déjà lue pour certaine sera en ligne dans 2 ou 3 jours.**

**Bisous.**

**N'oubliez pas la review.  
><strong>


	6. Rebecca sauvée ou presque

**Voici le chapitre que vous avez lu (pour certain(e)) d'entre vous.**

**Bon, je vous remercie pour tout vos commentaires. Je ne peux pas vous répondre cas par cas car vue que je mettais trompée dans mes chapitres ça chamboule tout.**

**Voici, la suite, même si vous l'avez déjà lue pour certaine.**

**Bonne lecture.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Les minutes passèrent ainsi que les kilomètres parcourus dans la ville. Booth se tourna vers sa partenaire et demanda :<p>

«Au fait, nous cherchons quel genre de maison ?

-Une maison de couleur bleue.

-Quoi ? Une maison bleue ?

-Oui.

-Vous rigolez j'espère ?

-Non Booth.

-C'est vrai que vous ne rigolez jamais.

-Booth !»

Le silence s'installa dans le S.U.V. de Booth. L'agent passait successivement de sa partenaire à la route puis de la route à sa partenaire depuis une dizaine de minutes : sa partenaire, la route, encore sa partenaire...elle le remarqua et lui demanda :

«Quoi ?

-Quoi, quoi ?

-Pourquoi vous me regardez ?

-Je vous regarde ?

-Booth !

-Je pensais...

-Vous pensiez à quoi ?

-Dites moi le message.

-Je n'ai rien à vous dire là-dessus.

-Et si moi j'avais quelque chose à vous dire ?

-Comme quoi ?

-Je...j'ai une petite amie.»

Le monde de Brennan s'écroula sous ses pieds. Elle ne voulait pas que son partenaire voie son mal-être ; elle reprit comme si de rien n'était :

«Je suis contente pour vous.» _Ou pas, pensa-t-elle._

«Je ne savais pas comment vous le dire après le message.

-Eh bien c'est dit maintenant.

-Oui, j'aurais préféré...

-Stop Booth !

-Quoi ?

-Vous allez faire quoi ? Me raconter sa vie ? Ce qu'elle fait ? Vous allez me dire qu'elle est géniale ? Que vous l'aimez ? Que vous voulez vous marier avec elle ? Que vous voulez des enfants avec elle ? J'en n'ai rien à faire de ça Booth. Vivez votre vie et laissez moi vivre la mienne.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous prend Bones ?

-Rien !

-Si justement, je ne vous ai jamais vue comme ça. Vous n'avez jamais été aussi méchante avec mes petites amies.

-Et alors ?

-Vous ne la connaissez même pas !

-Et ?

-Vous ne pouvez pas parler d'elle comme ça.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'en empêche ?

-Moi.

-Vous savez quoi Booth ?

-Non, mais vous allez me le dire.

-Vous croyez tout connaître et tout savoir sur les relations humaines, et vous pensez que moi je n'y connais rien, mais là c'est vous qui ne comprenez rien.

-Quoi ?

-Laissez tomber.

-Attendez, mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive Bones ?»

Au moment où elle allait répondre, la voix du jeune Parker se fit entendre :

«Eh, regardez la maison...

-Parker, coupa l'agent.

-Mais papa...

-Parker !

-Mais Booth, laissez parler votre fils !

-Merci docteur Bones ! Vous avez vu la maison bleue ?

-Quoi ? demanda l'agent en appuyant fort sur la pédale de frein.

-Doucement Booth.

-Elle est où Parker ?

-On l'a passée il y a une ou deux minutes.»

L'agent fit demi-tour et roula à toute allure vers ladite maison bleue. Il s'arrêta devant, sortit son arme et dit :

«Vous deux, vous restez là.»

Puis il partit en courant. Parker posa une question à Brennan, la question à laquelle elle ne pouvait donner de réponse :

«Docteur Bones ? Pourquoi tu te disputais avec papa ?

-Je...viens, on sort de la voiture.

-Mais papa veut pas qu'on...

-Viens...»

Brennan et Parker sortirent de la voiture ; elle lui montra un banc à quelques mètres de là. Ils s'assirent dessus et Brennan prit la parole :

«Que veux-tu savoir exactement ?

-Tu me diras tout sans me mentir, hein docteur Bones ?

-Je...»

Elle regarda Parker, qui faisait sa bouille de petit chien battu ; elle ne put lui dire non.

«D'accord. Allez, dis-moi.

-Aimes-tu mon père ?

-Je...

-Tu m'as dit que tu me dirais la vérité, rappela Parker.

-Je pense que...oui.

-C'est génial !

-Parker, ton père et moi on se disputait parce qu'il a une petite amie...

-Quoi ? Non !

-Si Parker.

-Mais il est vraiment bête...»

Brennan le coupa :

«Parker !

-Désolé, mais c'est vrai. Il t'aime et je le sais.

-Non, il aime sa nouvelle petite amie Parker. Et tu dois l'accepter, comme moi.

-Mais je ne veux pas.

-S'il te plaît Parker. Accepte-le. Je serai toujours là quand tu auras besoin de moi, quoi qu'il arrive. Que ton père ait un enfant avec elle, qu'il se marie avec elle, qu'il...

-Qu'ils se séparent.

-Non Parker, quand tu aimes quelqu'un, tu veux qu'il soit heureux.

-Mais pas avec elle, avec toi !

-Je suis désolée Parker. S'il te plaît, ne dis rien à ton père...

-Je...d'accord docteur Bones.

-Allez, viens.»

Brennan avait ouvert ses bras, et le fils de son partenaire s'y blottit. Ils restèrent un bon moment, enfin, jusqu'au moment où...

Au même moment, à quelques mètres de là, l'agent Booth avait fait toutes les pièces qu'il pouvait trouver dans la maison. Il ouvrit la dernière porte et trouva une table au centre de celle-ci, sur laquelle une enveloppe était posée. Il s'approcha de la table et regarda ladite enveloppe :

«Agent Booth» lut-il à haute voix.

Il la prit dans ses mains et l'ouvrit. Il put lire :

«Agent Booth, vous n'étiez pas loin de réussir, vous voyez ? Mais non, nous sommes partis il n'y a pas très longtemps ! Regardez juste sur la chaise de gauche.»

Booth regarda et trouva un chronomètre qui affichait 05 minutes 33 secondes.

«C'est le temps écoulé depuis que nous sommes partis. Ah, vous deviez être dans la ville à ce moment-là. Hahahaha ! Je vous conseille de sortir le plus vite possible, regardez un peu sous la table, vous risquez de courir. Hahahahahahahahaha !»

Il regarda sous la table et remarqua qu'il y avait une bombe ; le temps diminuait sur l'écran de celle-ci. Il ne restait plus que huit secondes à Booth pour sortir de la maison. 8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1... La maison explosa en milliards de morceaux.

Parker et Brennan, qui avaient entendu le «boum» se retournèrent en même temps, et ils virent la maison exploser. Et le corps de Booth était à terre, à quelques mètres des ruines de la maison bleue...

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre..<strong>

**Pour une fois je n'ai pas été méchante, sadique, ...je suis quoi alors ? Hihi ! Oh, allez, on peut quand même couper de temps en temps à des moments aussi...alléchants que de savoir si Booth est blessé ou même mort. Prochain chapitre...et si c'était l'épilogue de fin ? Rebecca meurt, Booth meurt et Parker ? Bah il va vivre chez la copine de son père ! C'est une happy end non ?**

**Je vais y aller, je vais me préparer pour mon stage et je vais réfléchir au titre de mon prochain chapitre ou de l'épilogue.**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, je ne sais pas mais je trouve que ce n'est pas le meilleur que j'ai écrit.**

**Le prochain chapitre sera en ligne mercredi ou jeudi prochaine.**

**La suite de Simple Victoire sera en ligne samedi ou dimanche.  
><strong>

**À la prochaine !  
><strong>


	7. Une blessure difficile à soigner

**Bonjour,**

**Je suis désolée du retard mais grosse panne d'inspiration pour le chapitre suivant (que je n'est toujours pas commencé).**

**Je vous remercie pour tout vos commentaires :**

**Nath16 : La voilà la suite !**

**FandeBones : Le voici ^^ même si tu l'as déjà lue. Désolée de mettre du retard pour la suite.**

**T'pau : Je t'es chamboulé ? Dis moi tout !**

**Solealuna : Voilà la suite mdr. J'aime comment te faire croire des choses, c'est marrant.**

**Bones-NCIS : Désolée... je mettais trompée.**

**Low-BB : Merci !  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Le temps de réagir, il s'était écoulé dix secondes entre le moment où la maison avait explosé et celui où Brennan était à terre auprès de son partenaire.<p>

«Booth ?»

L'homme ne répondit pas. Brennan toucha le cou de l'agent pour vérifier que son c?ur battait encore. Il ne battait plus...

«Booth...ne me faites pas ça, surtout pas devant votre fils...»

Le jeune Parker, lui, venait juste d'arriver près de son père.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe docteur Bones ?

- Attends Parker.»

Elle s'approcha de Booth pour lui faire du bouche-à-bouche, mais...

«Bones ?

-Vous...vous...

-Quoi ?

-Votre c?ur...

-Je vais bien Bones.

-Je...»

L'agent se leva sans trop de mal.

«Vous voyez Bones. Je vais bien. Je pourrais même courir le marathon de New York.

- Ne dites pas de bêtises. Vous m'avez fait peur.

-Vous ne me faites plus la tête ?

- Papa !»

L'enfant avait compris que Brennan ne voulait pas répondre après qu'ils ont discuté tout les deux et était donc venu l'aider. Il sauta dans les bras de son père. Booth le regarda quelques secondes et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant aussi fort que possible.

«Tu sais que je t'aime.»

Brennan ne comprit pas car il la regardait en disant ces mots. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir et préféra aller dans le S.U.V. Après être rentrée dans le S.U.V., elle déclara pour elle seule :

«Je ne le comprends vraiment pas, je croyais qu'il avait une copine ? Mais pourquoi avoir dit «je t'aime» à son fils en me regardant ? Pourquoi m'avoir regardée ? Je...je ne sais pas je ne comprends pas, je suis dans le brouillard. Dans le quoi ? J'utilise des expressions, c'est vraiment...bizarre de ma part.»

Booth arriva quelques secondes après que Brennan a fini de parler à haute voix. Il se tourna vers sa partenaire après avoir attaché sa ceinture et avoir vérifié que son fils avait lui aussi bouclé la sienne :

«Que faisons nous maintenant ?

- Il est dix-neuf heures, nous allons soit manger soit trouver un hôtel.

- Allons manger pour le moment.»

Les deux partenaires et Parker se retrouvèrent une vingtaine de minutes plus tard dans un petit restaurant qui ressemblait fortement au Royal Dinner.

«J'ai vu un motel juste devant l'autoroute, est-ce qu'on ira voir s'il y a encore des chambres disponibles ? questionna Booth.

-Peu importe tant que j'ai un endroit où dormir. Je suis exténuée.»

Ils finirent de manger vers vingt heures. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient à la réception de l'hôtel.

«Bonjour monsieur, madame» déclara une jeune réceptionniste aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux d'un vert émeraude qui ferait fondre les glaciers du pôle Sud.

-Bonjour madame, nous souhaiterions avoir une chambre avec trois lits ou alors deux chambres.

-Très bien, je vais regarder s'il me reste encore de la place.»

Elle regarda son planning quelques secondes plus tard, elle releva la tête vers l'agent du F.B.I. :

«Je suis désolée monsieur, mais... il nous reste plus qu'une seule chambre avec un lit double, nous pouvons toujours ajouter un lit d'appoint.

-D'accord, nous la prenons.»

Une fois qu'ils eurent tout réglé, ils montèrent dans leur chambre. Les deux hommes s'installèrent sur le lit. Pendant ce temps l'anthropologue était occupée à prendre une douche.

Booth reçut un appel :

«Allo ?

-Seeley ?

-Jade ! Ça va ma chérie ?

-Très bien, mais je voudrais savoir où est mon petit ami.

-Je suis dans l'Ohio.

-Que... quoi ?

-C'est une longue histoire.

-Tu aurais pu au moins me prévenir.

-Je... je ne pouvais pas.»

Au même moment, Brennan sortit de la salle de bains :

«Parker, tu peux aller à la douche.»

L'enfant partit en courant vers la petite salle de bains. La petite amie de Booth avait entendu Brennan parler et une dispute se pressentait.

«Qui est-ce ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-La femme, qui est-ce ?

-Quelle femme ?

-Ne fais pas ça Seeley !

-Je ne dois pas faire quoi ?

-Tu le sais très bien. Il y a une autre femme dans ta vie, c'est ça ?

-Mais...non !

-Alors c'est qui ?

-Ma partenaire...»

Elle le coupa :

«Wouah, très beau surnom ! Elle le fait bien ?

-Quoi ? Mais...de quoi tu parles ? C'est ma...partenaire...»

Pour seule réponse, il entendit la tonalité.

«C'est pas vrai... soupira-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Brennan comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

-Elle croit que nous couchons ensemble.

-Pourquoi tout le monde croit qu'on couche ensemble ? demanda Brennan.

-Je ne sais pas.

-On devrait peut-être le faire...»

Booth se retourna vers sa partenaire, sous le choc de ses paroles :

«Que... quoi ?

-Pourquoi ne pas faire ce que tout le monde veut ?

-Parce que...parce que c'est contre les règles...

-Quelles règles ? Vous savez que coucher ensemble n'implique rien ?

-Il peut y avoir des conséquences...

-Lesquelles ?

-Vous...vous tombez enceinte, répondit Booth, ne sachant quoi dire.

-Booth, vous savez mieux que moi que les contraceptifs existent.

-Je...

-La tension sexuelle qui existe entre nous disparaîtra.

-Quelle tension ?

-Arrêtez Booth !

-Quoi ?

-Arrêtez de faire l'idiot. Angéla nous répète toujours qu'il existe une tension entre nous. Beaucoup de monde nous le dit. Pourquoi ne la ferions-nous pas disparaître à jamais ?

-Nous ne pouvons pas...

-Pourquoi Booth ? Donnez-moi juste une bonne raison, une seule bonne raison Booth.

-Jade.

-C'est une bonne raison mais...

-Je ne la tromperai pas.

-Je ne vous demande pas de la tromper...

-Bones si justement, vous me le demandez.

-Je...»

Parker entra au même moment.

Les minutes passèrent, puis Brennan commençait à s'endormir. Booth le vit :

«Bones, vous devez aller vous coucher, vous tombez de sommeil.

-Non, ça va aller Booth.

-On va tous dormir.»

Brennan se leva pour aller dormir dans le lit d'appoint. Booth l'arrêta :

«Que faites-vous Bones ?

-Je vais me coucher.

-Prenez le lit, vous dormez avec Parker, je prends le lit d'appoint.

-Booth, je ne vais pas dormir avec votre fils. Et n'oubliez pas votre dos.

-Vous pensez au vôtre ?

-Il va très bien, par contre le vôtre n'est pas...»

Parker se fît entendre :

«Je vais prendre le petit lit.»

Brennan se retourna vers le garçon :

«Non Parker...

-Pas de discussion, vous dormez ensemble» déclara le petit garçon.

Les deux partenaires se regardèrent, gênés par les dires de Parker. Pendant ce temps, ce dernier avait déjà pris place dans le lit, laissant les deux adultes dans l'obligation d'aller se coucher ensemble dans le grand lit.

Chacun était allongé à un bout du lit, ne voulant pas se toucher. Ils étaient tout deux embarrassés par la situation, mais aussi par la discussion qu'ils avaient eue quelques minutes plus tôt. Ils ne voulaient pas bouger de peur de s'approcher trop près de l'autre.

Les heures passèrent...

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre...<strong>

**Pas de suspense là ça vous va ?**

**Après FandeBones c'est à mon tour :**

** Bonesflox :**

**Je ne t'es jamais demandé de lire ma fic donc si tu l'aimes pas tu n'as qu'à partir de ma fic que je ne supprimerais jamais pour toi car il y a des gens qui aime. **

**Oui, je sais parler. Peut-être mieux que toi.**

**Ma fic est nulle ? Tu te caches derrière ton pseudo mais ferais tu mieux que moi ou une autre ? De toute façon qu'on écrive bien ou pas bien nous sommes là pour nous libérer de notre vie de tout les jours et c'est ce que je fais ici. Certes j'écris mal (pour toi), mais pour d'autres personnes j'écris bien et elles (ils) sont heureuse quand je publie la suite. (Vrai les filles (garçons) ?**

**Je ne respect pas les personnes et en quoi ? Leur caractère désolée de n'être pas fidèle à 100% à la série.**

**Je préfère me faire relire par quelqu'un qui peut me corriger mes fautes, que de publier un chiffon pleins de fautes.**

**Je n'arrêterais pas ma fic pour toi. Je ne pollue pas le site. C'est toi qui pollue ce site avec des messages soit disant vexant. Je ne prends pas en compte ta review, le principal c'est que des personnes aiment.**

**Maintenant arrête de te cacher derrière un pseudo et écrit avec ton vrai prénom, et, on en reparlera !**

**Passons... J'espère que vous avez aimé.**

**La suite sera la semaine prochaine si j'arrive à écrire et la suite de Simple Victoire... je sais pas je n'est pas d'idée pour le moment.**

**Je suis vraiment désolée... je vais m'y mettre je suis malade donc je reste chez moi lundi et mardi.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.**


	8. Conséquence

**Bonjour à toi lectrice (lecteur). **

**Je suis vraiment désolée de cette longue attente pour un si petit chapitre, mais le prochaine -qui est déjà écrit- est plus long.**

**Je pourrais trouver toutes les excuses du monde, mais je ne pourrais pas me faire pardonner, cette suite est prête depuis 3 semaines déjà. Mais, je suis partie en vacance dans le Nord, (voir mon père et ma famille) j'ai pas passé beaucoup de temps sur le pc je trouve. Bien que mon père travaillait beaucoup en cette période de fête j'étais très occupé. Surtout pendant deux jours où je l'ai aidé dans son travail.**

**Je vais arrêter de papoter car vous avez peut-être envie de lire ma fic, avant tout les remerciements :**

**FanDeBones : Tu connais déjà la réponse :-). Mais non, elle ne quittera pas Booth.**

**SoleaLuna : Je suis contente que tu Adooooooooooooooores ^^.**

**Bones-NCIS : Voici la suite tant attendu.**

**Nath16 : Pour répondre à tes questions : où est Rebecca ? Dieu seul le sait. Pourquoi veux tu que Jade parte ? Elle est bien où elle est (je veux bien dire dans les bras de Booth ^^)**

**Arroganz : Merci, de ta review.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Les heures passèrent...<p>

Booth se réveilla et remarqua que lui et Brennan était plus proches qu'au moment où ils s'étaient couchés. Il ne voulait pas bouger pour ne pas réveiller la jeune femme, qui dormait presque sur lui. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il prit son portable qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet et il regarda l'heure :

«Il n'est que 11h50» déclara t-il.

Il regarda une nouvelle fois et d'un seul coup :

«Merde ! Ce n'est pas possible, il est 11h50. Midi moins dix. Merde !»

Brennan, qui avait été réveillée par les cris de son partenaire, se fit entendre :

«Booth ! Pas la peine de crier...»

Elle fut coupée par son partenaire hystérique :

«Vous vous foutez de moi Bones ?

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Il est midi moins dix. Nous avons dix minutes pour trouver Rebecca. Vous savez réfléchir Bones ? Dix minutes ? Ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas possible en dix minutes, on ne peut pas. Vous vous rappelez qu'il risque d'y avoir une conséquence dans dix minutes ?

-Mais je n'y peux rien Booth !

-Si vous y pouvez quelque chose ! Vous auriez dû vous réveiller !

-Alors c'est ça, c'est de ma faute ?»

Le ton commençait à monter chez les deux partenaires :

«Oui, c'est de votre faute.

-Je n'y crois pas...demandez-vous plutôt pourquoi VOUS vous ne vous êtes pas réveillé !»

Elle avait accentué le premier «vous» avec son doigt, le pointant sur son partenaire :

«Vous savez quoi ? J'en ai marre ! J'en ai marre de vous suivre, dans tout ce que vous voulez. J'en ai marre que vous m'engueuliez alors que je n'y peux rien. J'en ai marre d'être tout simplement votre partenaire. Marre Booth. Vous comprenez ? MARRE ! s'énerva Brennan.

-Vous voulez quoi ? Qu'on se sépare ?

-Si vous le prenez comme ça, dès lundi à la première heure nous ne serons plus partenaires. **(NDA : nous sommes samedi)**

-Comme vous voulez...

-Papa ?»

Le petit garçon se réveilla suite à la dispute entre les (ex) partenaires.

«Parker ? Ça va champion ?»

Brennan, de son côté, alla directement dans la salle de bain pendant que Booth parlait à son fils :

«On va rentrer à Washington d'accord ?

-Enfin ! Génial !»

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Brennan sortit de la salle de bains. Elle commença à faire son sac et sortit de la chambre d'hôtel en claquant la porte, sans même adresser la parole à son – ex – partenaire.

Parker regarda son père, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait :

«Papa, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec le docteur Bones ?

-Rien Parker...rien. Préparons-nous, on ne va pas tarder à y aller.»

Tempérance, après avoir claqué la chambre d'hôtel, s'était rendue dans un café pour prendre son petit-déjeuner et se vider l'esprit. Elle était dans ses pensées :

«Dois-je lui en vouloir ? Oui, après tout il m'a dit que c'était ma faute. Enfin...il l'a peut-être dit sous le coup de la colère. Mais...pourquoi j'essaie de lui trouver une excuse ? C'est lui qui n'arrête pas de dire que tout ça c'est de ma faute. C'est lui qui me demande de faire des trucs pour ma part infaisables. Toute cette affaire c'est...c'est à cause de cette affaire que nous n'arrêtons pas de nous disputer. Est-ce un signe ? Pour nous faire comprendre, comme je l'ai compris à l'instant, que notre partenariat n'est plus le même qu'avant ? En même temps...quelle idiote je suis en demandant à Booth de coucher avec lui...enfin...»

Elle fut coupée dans ses pensées par une serveuse qui lui demanda si elle voulait encore du café.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle était à la gare pour prendre un train, ne voulant plus voir son partenaire. En parlant de celui-ci, cela faisait deux fois qu'il essayait de la joindre, mais elle ne voulait pas répondre.

Une minute après son troisième appel, elle reçut un message : «Où êtes-vous Bones ? Je m'inquiète...» Elle ne savait pas si elle devait lui répondre. Elle voulut d'abord lui envoyer : «Vous vous inquiétez pour moi maintenant ?» Mais elle se contenta d'écrire : «Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter...». Elle reçut un autre message : "Vous êtes où Bones, s'il vous plaît... ?». Elle dut répondre : «N'oubliez pas que nous ne sommes plus partenaires donc...plus de Bones. Au revoir.»

Elle trouva sa place dans le train et s'installa. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entama le livre qu'elle avait acheté plus tôt. Elle allait passer à la seconde page lorsque son portable vibra une nouvelle fois pour dire qu'elle avait reçu un message. Elle posa son livre sur la tablette et prit son téléphone dans ses mains pour lire le message : «Je rentre à Washington, j'espère de tout cœur que vous allez rentrer et qu'on se verra là-bas. Je vous demande pardon Bones, je me suis mal comporté et je m'en veux. Appelez-moi.»

Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle décida de l'appeler. Mais avant que le téléphone de Booth ne se mette à sonner, elle raccrocha. Après tout, pourquoi le pardonnerait-elle aussi vite ?

Quelques heures plus tard, elle était arrivée à Washington. Elle alla directement chez elle. Après tout, qu'allait-elle faire un samedi à l'Institut ?

Booth, de son côté, était arrivé une demi-heure après Brennan. Il décida d'aller à son appartement car Jade devait s'y trouver, après tout elle habitait pratiquement chez lui.

Il arriva en bas de chez lui ; il prit ses affaires ainsi que celles de son fils et il monta les escaliers en direction de son appartement. Il entra chez lui.

Il ne comprit tout d'abord pas pourquoi les lumières étaient éteintes. Il décida de les allumer.

Parker s'exclama :

«Wouah papa !»

* * *

><p><strong>Verdict ? <strong>

**J'arrête dans un moment de suspense. Que va-t-il arriver ?**

** La suite mercredi prochaine.**

**Je pense que d'ici à mercredi il y aura une One qui sera mise en ligne. Je suis occupée de la finir. (Oui Luna, la fic du "deal").**

**Bon aller, j'y vais. Je dois bien classer mes fics et écrire la suite d'une d'entre elle.**

**Bisous les filles.  
><strong>


	9. Parles avec ton coeur

**Bonsoir à toutes (tous),**

**Voici la suite de ma fic avec de l'avance. **

**Beaucoup de surprises vous attendent.**

**Solealuna : Non, Victoire ne déteint pas sur moi. Faut laisser le suspense pour que vous venez lire la suite.**

**T'pau : Ce serait méchant que je fasse disparaître à jamais Rebecca ? Non ? Jade... pourquoi aurait-elle saccagé l'appartement ?**

**Nath16 : J'ai mis la suite plutôt, contente ?**

**Angy : Merci pour ta première review et j'espère que ce ne sera pas la dernière ! B&B ensemble ? Pourquoi pas.**

**Bones-univers : J'aime les disputes :p**

**Arroganz : C'est une excellente question ! Si tu sais la réponse je veux bien que tu me le dises.**

**Bones-NCIS : Non, plutôt sur mon ordinateur ^^.**

**Bonne lecture les filles (et garçon s'il y en a)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Booth écarquilla les yeux quand il découvrit sa maison sans dessus dessous.<p>

«Mais...qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? demanda Booth sous le choc.  
>-Je...je sais pas papa, j'ai peur.<br>-Reste là Parker.»

Booth sortit son arme et s'avança. Il regarda chacune des pièces de son appartement en criant «Jade ?» mais il ne reçut aucune réponse. Toute la maison était en désordre, les livres étaient jetés au sol, les tiroirs vidés jonchaient le sol. Les vêtements étaient éparpillés dans tout l'appartement.

«Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Mais où est Jade ?» Booth se posait des tas et des tas de questions. Mais, pour seule réponse, il reçut une question :  
>«Papa ? C'est qui qui a retourné toute la maison ?<br>-Je ne sais pas Parker, je ne sais pas.»

Parker s'avança doucement dans l'appartement, il s'approcha de la table et il découvrit une enveloppe avec une tâche ronde et rouge.

«Papa regarde. C'est du sang ? demanda Parker en montrant l'enveloppe à son père.  
>-Je crois, je vais l'ouvrir.»<p>

Booth ouvrit l'enveloppe et commença à lire le papier qu'elle contenait :

_«Vous étiez tellement si proche de nous, mais vous êtes arrivé trop tard. Eh oui, il est maintenant midi. Nous vous avions dit que vous n'aviez que vingt-quatre heures pour retrouver la mère de votre fils et vous avez échoué. Rappelez-vous aussi ce que nous avions dit : il y aura des conséquences. Donc voici la conséquence : votre petite amie, on l'a enlevé. On va vous faire souffrir autant que vous nous avez fait souffrir._

_Prenez soin de votre partenaire, car ce sera la prochaine. Oui, on vous prévient, on est gentils. Vous avez jusqu'à la semaine prochaine pour nous trouver, sinon les deux femmes que vous aimez le plus seront rejointes par la troisième femme que vous aimez._

_Rassurez-vous agent Booth, enfin plutôt votre fils ce n'est pas le sang de sa mère mais plutôt celui de votre petite amie. Sa mère, pour le moment, va plutôt pas mal après elle n'est resté que vingt-quatre heures avec nous, donc nous ne lui avons rien fait._

_Ce n'est pas tout, mais je sais que vous arrivez bientôt donc je vais arrêter d'écrire et partir avec votre petite amie, Jade ? C'est ça. Bon, je vais essayer de ne pas la réveiller en la mettant dans la voiture...»_

Booth releva la tête de la lettre après quelques secondes. Il prit la main de son fils et le tira vers la sortie :

«Papa, mais on va où ? demanda le petit garçon, ne sachant pas ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dans la lettre.  
>-Faut retrouver Bones» répondit l'agent en sortant son portable.<p>

De son côté Brennan s'était installée dans son canapé, son ordinateur portable sur les genoux ; elle s'était mise à écrire son nouveau roman. Elle avait posé son portable juste à côté d'elle pour pouvoir répondre immédiatement si son partenaire l'appelait. Il était vrai qu'elle ne voulait pas le pardonner, mais après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, elle s'était décidée à le pardonner. mais elle ne voulait pas l'appeler la première, c'était à lui de le faire.  
>Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour que son téléphone sonne : Booth. Elle décida de faire comme ci elle était encore en colère :<p>

«Je n'ai pas envie de vous parler Booth. Laissez-moi tranquille.  
>-Bones...<br>-Non.» Elle fut coupée par son partenaire.  
>«Bones stop !<br>-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? demanda Brennan, ne comprenant pas le ton sec de son partenaire.  
>-Bones vous restez chez vous, vous ne bougez plus. Vous vous enfermez à clef et vous n'ouvrez à personne, à personne Bones vous m'avez compris ?<br>-Je...qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
>-J'arrive. Faites ce que je vous dis Bones. Ne bougez pas de chez vous.<br>-Très bien.»

Brennan se demandait ce que pouvait bien vouloir son partenaire. Son ton était sec et cassant ; elle ne voulait pas en savoir plus. Elle se leva, posa son ordinateur sur la table basse qui se trouvait juste en face d'elle, et alla fermer sa porte à double tour.  
>Booth se dépêcha de rejoindre l'appartement de sa partenaire ; il brûla deux ou trois feux rouges, mais bon, qui pouvait arrêter un agent du F.B.I. inquiet ?<br>Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard en bas de l'immeuble de sa partenaire.

«Allez Parker, dépêche-toi.»

Booth et Parker se mirent à courir vers l'appartement de Brennan. Ils arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard devant la porte de cette dernière.

«Bones ouvrez.»

Brennan se leva et regarda à travers le judas de la porte pour voir qui c'était. En réalité, elle savait très bien que c'était son partenaire, mais elle voulait se rassurer. Elle put voir un Booth essoufflé d'avoir couru de l'autre côté de la porte.  
>Elle découvrit qu'il tenait vraiment à elle. Elle savait très bien que de chez Booth à chez elle il fallait au moins une demi-heure de voiture, alors qu'il n'avait pris une dizaine de minutes pour venir.<p>

Elle ouvrit la porte et questionna directement Booth, sans lui laisser le temps de parler :

«Booth ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Expliquez-moi.  
>-Rentrons chez vous d'abord.»<p>

Elle fît entrer les deux Booth dans son appartement. Lorsqu'ils furent entrés dans l'appartement de Brennan, Booth s'occupa de fermer la porte à clef ; il ferma les stores. Brennan regardait son partenaire s'occuper des fenêtres, ne comprenant toujours pas la réaction de son partenaire.

«Mais Booth qu'est-ce que vous faites à la fin ?  
>-Ils ont enlevé Jade...<br>Bonne nouvelle déclara Brennan dans ses pensées. Mais qu'est-ce que je dis...  
>-Comment ?<br>-La conséquence ; ils l'ont enlevée.  
>-Je suis désolée Booth.<br>-Ils veulent m'atteindre Bones, fit Booth en s'asseyant juste à côté de Brennan sur le canapé.  
>-Je ne comprends pas.<br>-Ils veulent m'enlever toutes les personnes que j'aime, Rebecca, Jade...maintenant c'ets vous qu'ils vont enlever.  
>-Je comprends pour Rebecca. C'est la mère de Parker, donc vous tenez à elle.»<p>

Elle regarda le fils de son partenaire, qui s'était assis sur le tapis pour jouer. Puis elle poursuivit :

«Jade, elle, c'est votre petite amie, vous l'aimez, c'est normal. Mais moi ? Pourquoi voudraient-ils m'enlever moi ?  
>-Ils savent que je tiens à vous.<br>-Mais Booth, je ne suis que votre partenaire...  
>-Non Bones, vous êtes plus que ça.<br>-Une amie ?  
>-Bien plus encore Bones, bien plus encore.<br>Que veut-il dire par là ? se demanda Brennan.  
>-Booth ?<br>-Oui ?  
>-Que voulez vous dire par «plus encore» ?<br>-Je...» **(LÀ JE DIS : TROP FORT MAAAAAAARG !)**

Booth était troublé par la question de sa partenaire. Brennan le vit et elle voulut aller encore un peu plus loin afin de savoir comment son partenaire allait réagir :

«Booth ? Que voulez vous dire par «plus encore» ?  
>-Je...vous...»<p>

Booth ne dit plus rien ; Brennan renchérit :

«Je vous pose seulement une question : qu'est-ce que je suis pour vous ? Répondez-moi.  
>-Vous êtes ma partenaire, mon amie, ma meilleure amie.<br>-Juste ça ? demanda Brennan, déçue par la réponse de son partenaire.  
>-Pourquoi cette question Bones ?<br>-Juste comme ça...une dernière question : si je ne suis que votre meilleure amie, pourquoi êtes-vous arrivé comme une furie chez moi en moins d'un quart d'heure alors que vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il faut beaucoup plus de temps pour venir chez moi ? demanda-t-elle, appuyant bien sur le «que» avec douleur.  
>-Je...c'est ce qu'on fait pour nos meilleurs amis. On les protège.<br>-Donc pour vous je ne suis que votre meilleure amie, c'est bien ça ?  
>-Oui...<br>-Très bien» décréta-t-elle, vexée.

Pendant quelques minutes un malaise s'était installé dans l'appartement. Brennan le brisa :

«Je reviens.»

Elle partit en direction de sa chambre.  
>Booth attendit quelques minutes, mais sa partenaire ne revenait toujours pas. Il décida d'aller la rejoindre.<p>

«Parker ?»

Son fils le regarda.

«Tu restes là et tu es sage d'accord ?  
>-Tu vas où papa ?<br>-Je vais voir Bones. J'arrive.  
>-D'accord.»<p>

Booth se dirigea vers la chambre de sa partenaire. Il frappa à la porte et ouvrit un peu la porte pour jeter un coup d'œil. Il découvrit sa partenaire couchée sur le ventre au-dessus de ses draps, la tête dans ses coussins.

«Bones ?  
>-J'arrive Booth...»<p>

Il décida d'entrer et d'aller la voir. Il s'installa sur le lit de sa partenaire.

«Bones...que se passe-t-il ? C'est à cause de ce que j'ai dit ?  
>-Non...ne vous inquiétez pas Booth.<br>-Regardez-moi.»

Elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

«Bones, s'il vous plait.»

Elle se retourna vers son partenaire :

«Vous voulez savoir quoi Booth ?  
>-Pourquoi vous êtes partie comme ça ?<br>-Vous me demandez ce que j'ai ? Je croyais que vous comprenez tout des sentiments Booth. Apparemment non.  
>-Je ne comprends plus rien Bones. De quoi parlez vous ? Je suis dans le brouillard.<br>-Dans le brouillard ?  
>-Expression pour dire que je ne comprends rien. Dites-moi ce qui se passe Bones...<br>-Il ne se passe rien Booth, ne vous inquiétez pas.  
>-Je suis votre meilleur ami, je peux tout entendre. Vous savez ce que veut dire meilleur ami ?<br>-Donnez-moi toujours votre définition.  
>-On doit tout se dire.<br>-Je ne préfère pas.  
>-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Bones ? Dis-moi, je peux tout entendre de ta part.<br>-Je...non, notre amitié est trop...trop importante pour...pour tout briser à cause de...

Elle ne continua pas sa phrase. Les deux partenaires se regardaient. Par moments, et surtout quand c'était elle qui parlait, Brennan ne le regardait pas, elle fuyait son regard.

«À cause de quoi ?  
>-Booth...ne cherchez pas à comprendre, je ne veux pas que vous le sachiez. Je...je ne peux pas vous ne comprenez pas ça ?<br>-Bones, vous ne pouvez pas garder pour vous tout ce que vous avez sur le cœur. Parfois il faut ouvrir votre cœur et dire ce que vous ressentez. Croyez-moi, ça fait du bien.  
>-Booth vous ne comprenez donc pas ? Cherchez un peu pourquoi je ne veux pas vous le dire.<br>-Je ne vois pas.  
>-Pour une personne qui comprend tout des sentiments des êtres humains, eh bien vous ne comprenez rien du tout.<br>-Mais que voulez vous dire par là Bones ?»

Booth commençait à s'énerver.

«Vous voulez vraiment savoir ?  
>-Oui.<br>-Au péril de notre amitié ?  
>-Que... quoi ?<br>-Si je vous le dis, nous ne serons plus jamais amis.  
>-Mais ne dites pas de bêtises Bones. Parlez avec votre cœur, c'est mieux que de parler avec votre cerveau.<br>-Je...très bien. Je vais vous le dire, mais après, s'il y a des conséquences, ça sera votre faute, pas la mienne nous sommes bien d'accord ?  
>-Bon...j'ai pas le choix de toute façon donc d'accord.<br>-Je...j'ai...j'ai des sentiments pour vous.»

Elle se leva au même moment et elle finit sa phrase simplement par :

«Je vais faire à manger.»

* * *

><p><strong>P.S : MOI JE DIS TROP FORTE MAAAAAAARG !<strong>

**Toutes les mots en gras sont de Victoire, elle a put voir il y a quelques jours ce qu'il s'est passé et à mis des commentaires. Apparemment elle est heureuse. Et vous ? Êtes-vous heureuse (heureux) de l'avancement des choses.**

**Prochain chapitre écrit. Il y a pleins de discutions dedans et la fin... Je vais rien dire :-D**

**Je ne sais pas quand je le posterais, mercredi ou jeudi tout dépend de l'avance que je vais prendre car je n'est qu'un chapitre d'avance.**

**Une petite review ? Celles qui lissent la fic et ne mette pas de review faîte le, je serais très heureuse de vous répondre dans mon prochain chapitre et cela me poussera à écrire plus vite. Surtout quand vos review me font rire !**

**Bonne soirée à toutes (tous).  
><strong>


	10. Discussions

**Comme promis la suite !**

**Je suis dans les temps non ?**

**Place aux remerciements :**

**Nath16 : De rien ^^ voici la suite.**

**Solealuna : Soyons polie mademoiselle. Mais d'un point de vue je peux te comprendre...**

**FandeBones : Je t'envoie le chapitre 11 ce soir :-D**

**T'pau : Tu m'as choisie des mots compliqués mais j'ai réussis à en faire quelque chose dans mon chapitre 11.**

**Angy : Je t'en prie... Voici la réaction de Booth... soyons pas méchant avec Jade...**

**Arroganz : Tu ne connaissais pas ? Maintenant, oui.**

**J'ai perdu des personnes Oo"  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture !  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Booth était toujours choqué par les paroles de sa partenaire.<p>

«Vient-elle de m'avouer ses sentiments pour moi ? Non, ce ne doit être qu'un rêve... pincez-moi je rêve.»

Booth n'en revenait pas. Il se leva et alla voir sa partenaire dans la cuisine. Arrivé dans la pièce, il commença une discussion :

«Vous vous foutez de moi Bones ?  
>- Vous voulez manger quoi Booth ?<br>- Vous m'avouez vos sentiments et puis vous partez ?  
>- Des pâtes peut-être ?<br>- Bones, vous m'écoutez à la fin ?  
>- Et vous, vous m'écoutez ? Que voulez-vous manger ?<br>- Répondez d'abord à ma question.»

Brennan décida d'aller voir Parker pour lui demander directement ce qu'il voulait puisque son père ne voulait apparemment pas lui répondre.  
>Booth lui bloqua le passage et il reprit :<p>

«Bones ! Vous allez me répondre ?  
>- Non» répondit tout simplement ladite Bones.<p>

Elle passa sous le bras de Booth et alla voir Parker.  
>Le jeune garçon était occupé de dessiner une maison. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui demanda :<p>

«Parker, qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ce soir ?  
>- Des pâtes avec de la sauce tomate, s'il te plait.<br>- Je vais te préparer ça.  
>- Tu veux que je t'aide ?»<p>

Brennan le regarda et eut un petit sourire. Après tout, si le fils de son partenaire l'aide, Booth n'osera pas aborder le sujet des «sentiments qu'elle a pour lui».

«Si tu veux Parker.  
>- Génial !»<p>

Parker se leva. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était dans la cuisine aux côtés de Brennan.

«On commence par quoi ? demanda Parker.  
>- On fait la sauce tomate ?<br>- Oui !»

Ils préparèrent ensemble la sauce tomate. Au milieu de la préparation de celle-ci, Booth entra dans la cuisine :

«N'embête pas Bones, Parker.  
>- Il m'aide à préparer le repas, répondit sa partenaire, sur la défensive.<br>- Très bien. Je vais faire la table.»

Les deux partenaires ne savaient pas comment se parler maintenant, entre Booth qui ne comprenait pas la réaction de sa partenaire du fait qu'elle ne voulait pas s'expliquer, et Brennan qui...elle faisait tout pour éviter de parler du sujet qui les conduirait à une dispute, ce qu'elle ne voulait pas. Elle savait très bien que ce soir, quand Parker serait au lit, elle devrait lui parler...mais...elle ferait tout pour éviter ça. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle croyait...  
>Une demi-heure plus tard, tout était enfin prêt. Les pâtes, la sauce tomate, la table. Il ne restait plus qu'à tout manger.<p>

«Bon appétit, déclara Brennan.  
>- Bon appétit» firent Parker et Booth en même temps.<p>

Le dîner eut lieu dans une ambiance tendue, mais les deux partenaires faisaient tout pour que Parker ne se rende compte de rien.  
>À la fin du repas, Parker s'installa dans le canapé pour regarder un épisode de sa série préférée, laissant une Brennan seule avec Booth. Brennan faisait la vaisselle, Booth lui l'essuyait et la rangeait.<p>

«Bones ?  
>- Si vous voulez parler de ce qui s'est passé dans ma chambre tout à l'heure, ce n'est pas la peine Booth. Je ne veux pas en parler.<br>- Il faudra pourtant qu'on en parle...»

Brennan s'arrêta de faire la vaisselle, se tourna vers Booth et lui dit :

«Vous voulez qu'on en parle ? Très bien.  
>- Ne le prenez pas mal, mais j'ai le droit de savoir...<br>- Oui, vous avez le droit de savoir. Mais...je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.  
>- Pourquoi Bones ? Pourquoi ?<br>- Vous voulez savoir pourquoi ? Parce que vous allez me dire que vous êtes avec Jade, que vous l'aimez. Et bien aimez-la et laissez-moi tranquille. Je vous ai avoué mes sentiments parce que vous vouliez le savoir, croyez-moi, sinon je ne l'aurais pas fait. Notre amitié est bien plus importante que mes sentiments pour vous...  
>- Je ne vous crois pas Bones, vous mentez.<br>- Si vous le dites» déclara Brennan, continuant à laver sa vaisselle.

Booth la regarda pendant un instant avant de lui avouer à son tour :

«Je n'aurais pas été avec Jade...»

Brennan le coupa dans sa phrase, sachant où il voulait en venir :

«Vous quoi ? Vous seriez avec moi ? Booth je ne suis pas un lot de consolation. J'ai un cœur, si vous l'aviez oublié. Moi aussi j'ai des sentiments, moi aussi.»

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux ; elle décida que c'en était trop. Elle sortit de la cuisine et marcha en direction de la chambre d'amis. Brennan chercha des draps propres dans son armoire et elle commença à faire le lit.

De son côté, Booth était occupé de finir la vaisselle. Quand il eut terminé, il alla voir où sa partenaire se trouvait. Il la trouva dans la chambre ; il s'approcha d'elle :

«Je suis désolé Bones.  
>- Vous ne l'êtes pas...»<p>

Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes, puis elle reprit :

«La chambre est prête, vous pouvez dire à Parker qu'il peut aller dormir. Je vais vous préparer ma chambre.»

Puis elle sortit sans que Booth puisse refuser qu'elle lui prête sa chambre. Il décida d'aller voir son fils :

«Allez Parker, au lit.  
>- Papa, je peux regarder le film d'après s'il te plaît ?<br>- Non, tu vas être fatigué demain, et je veux te voir en pleine forme pour retrouver ta mère.  
>- Elle me manque...<br>- À moi aussi Parker, à moi aussi.  
>- Non, toi c'est plutôt Jade qui te manque.<br>- Parker, ne dis pas de bêtises. J'aime ta mère, sinon tu ne serais jamais né.  
>- Tu ne sais pas...je sais très bien que Jade passe avant tout, même avant Docteur Bones.<br>- Qu'est-ce que Bones a à voir là-dedans ?  
>- Parce qu'avant que tu ne rencontres Jade tu passais tes soirées avec Bones, quand tu venais me chercher on sortait avec elle. Maintenant, quand tu viens me chercher, c'est pour être avec Jade, je ne l'aime pas. Je veux Bones, papa, je l'aime. Et je veux que ça dure, malgré le fait que maman a disparu, j'adore les deux derniers jours qu'on a passés ensemble parce que nous étions avec Bones. Ça aurait été Jade, je n'aurais pas apprécié.<br>- Parker...  
>- En plus de ça, elle ne m'aime pas.<br>- Comment peux-tu dire ça ?  
>- Quand je lui demande de jouer avec moi elle ne veut pas. Elle dit que c'est des jeux de gamin alors que quand je le demande à Tempérance, elle, elle veut. Tempérance s'inquiète pour moi, Jade elle s'inquiète pour moi ? Non. Tempérance n'est «rien» pour moi et pourtant elle m'aide à faire mes devoirs, alors dis-moi pourquoi Jade ne le fait pas alors que c'est ma «belle mère».»<p>

Booth regarda son fils, choqué par ses dires. Surtout quand il avait mimé les guillemets lorsqu'il avait dit «belle mère». Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il porta son fils jusqu'au lit.

«Je veux que Tempérance vienne me dire au revoir.  
>- Je vais lui demander. Bonne nuit Parker, dors bien.<br>- Bonne nuit, papa.»

Booth sortit de la chambre où son fils dormirait cette nuit. Il se rendit dans celle de sa partenaire :

«Bones, Parker veut vous voir.  
>- Il est dans la chambre ?<br>- Oui.  
>- J'y vais.»<p>

Elle sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers celle où Parker allait dormir. Elle frappa doucement à la porte de peur de réveiller Parker s'il était endormi. Elle entra et put voir qu'il ne dormait pas, il l'attendait. Elle s'approcha du lit et s'installa près de Parker :

«Tu veux que je te lise une histoire Parker ?  
>- Oui s'il te plaît, Docteur Bones.»<p>

Elle commença à lire un livre. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Parker était sur le point de s'endormir.

«Bonne nuit, Parker.  
>- Bonne nuit, Tempérance. Je t'aime.<br>- Moi aussi Parker.»

Booth quant à lui s'était rapproché de la chambre où étaient son fils et sa partenaire. Celle-ci en était à la moitié du livre, et, il resta sur le pas de la porte, ne voulant pas gâcher ce moment.  
>Son fils avait sans doute raison, Tempérance était plus intéressée par Parker que sa petite amie. Il en fut encore plus sûr lorsqu'il entendit son fils dire «Je t'aime» à sa partenaire et elle lui répondre qu'elle aussi l'aimait.<br>Quand il comprit que Brennan ne tarderait pas à sortir, il décida d'aller dans le salon, ne voulant pas qu'elle le voie l'espionner.  
>Brennan déposa un bisou sur la joue de Parker, puis elle sortit silencieusement, de peur de le réveiller. Elle ferma la porte et elle alla dans le salon, pensant que son partenaire dormait déjà dans sa chambre.<p>

Elle s'installa juste à côté de son partenaire ; elle lui demanda :

«Vous n'allez pas vous coucher ?  
>- Non, je dois vous parler.<br>- Je vous écoute.  
>- Parker a raison sur une chose.<br>- Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas.  
>- Il dit que vous l'aimez...il a raison, je me trompe ?<br>- Non, vous avez raison. C'est un chouette garçon.  
>- Merci Bones, pour tout ce que vous faites pour lui.<br>- C'est normal Booth.  
>- Non, ce n'est pas normal Bones. Vous êtes ma partenaire. Parker m'a fait remarquer que même ma petite amie ne s'occupait pas de lui.<br>- Je... je suis désolée...  
>- Vous ne devez pas l'être Bones. Il vous aime...<br>- Il me l'a dit. Il m'a dit «je t'aime» tout à l'heure. J'ai peur qu'il ne me le dise que parce que sa mère n'est pas là en ce moment.  
>- Non Bones, il vous aime depuis longtemps.<br>- Merci Booth.»

Il ne voulait pas aborder le sujet. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il était troublé. Il aimait Jade mais...mais Tempérance était son amie depuis longtemps. Il se rappelait encore du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé sous la branche de gui à Noël. Il avait ressenti quelque chose, quelque chose de fort.

Brennan voulait lui parler ; elle commença simplement par :

«Booth ?»

Booth se tourna vers sa partenaire :

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
>- Je...oubliez ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure.<br>- De quoi parlez-vous ?  
>- Oubliez que je vous ai dit que j'ai des sentiments pour vous s'il vous plaît.<br>- Je...je ne peux pas Bones.  
>- Pourquoi Booth ? Pourquoi ?<br>- Ne me demandez pas pourquoi. Je ne peux pas.  
>- Vous ne pouvez pas ou vous ne voulez pas ?<br>- Je ne veux pas.  
>- Pourquoi ?<br>- Parce que si je n'étais pas avec Jade, je serais sans doute avec vous...  
>- Ça, c'est ce que vous dites.<br>- Vous êtes aveugle Bones, vous n'avez toujours pas compris que je vous aime !  
>- Vous m'aimez ?<br>- Oui...  
>- Vous aimez deux femmes en même temps ?<br>- Bones...  
>- Laissez. Allez vous coucher, je vais dormir.<br>- Je ne vais pas vous laisser prendre le canapé.  
>- Alors quoi ? On va faire comme à l'hôtel ?<br>- Pourquoi pas ?  
>- Vous êtes en couple Booth.<br>- Je ne veux pas que ma partenaire ait mal au dos.  
>- Booth...<br>- Allons nous coucher, Bones.  
>- Très bien.»<p>

Ils s'installèrent quelques minutes plus tard dans le lit. Comme à l'hôtel, ils s'installèrent le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre, surtout après qu'ils se soient avoué mutuellement leurs sentiments.  
>Dans la nuit, les deux partenaires s'étaient rapprochés, trop rapprochés.<p>

Quand le matin arriva, ils étaient réveillés, Brennan dans les bras de Booth, face à face, ils se regardaient tous les deux dans les yeux. Ils étaient déjà gênés par leur position, mais aussi par le fait que aucun d'eux ne pouvait détacher les yeux de l'autre.

Ils furent interrompus dans leur observation de l'autre quand la sonnette retentit. Booth déclara :

«Je vais y aller.»

Il se leva avec comme simple pyjama un pantalon en coton. Brennan ne put que le regarder sortir de sa chambre.  
>Booth alla ouvrir la porte ; c'était le facteur.<p>

«J'ai un colis pour le docteur Brennan.  
>- Bonjour, je vais le prendre.<br>- Signez ici.»

Booth signa et le facteur lui donna le paquet.

«Merci, au revoir.  
>- Au revoir, monsieur.»<p>

Le facteur parti, Booth entra dans l'appartement de sa partenaire, le colis dans les mains.

De son côté, Brennan était sortie de son lit et était partie faire le petit-déjeuner.

Booth entra quelques minutes plus tard dans la cuisine, il lui montra le colis :

«Vous avez reçu un colis.  
>- Ah ? Je n'attends aucun colis.<br>- Je vais l'ouvrir, si vous le voulez bien.  
>- Je veux bien, merci.»<p>

Quand Booth ouvrit le colis, il eut un choc...

* * *

><p><strong>Qu'en pensez-vous ?<strong>

**Qui a-t-il dans ce colis ?**

**La suite, samedi !**

**Bisous et n'oubliez pas la review.  
><strong>


	11. Doigt

**La suite que vous attendez toutes. **

**Comme prévue la suite samedi ^^ je suis à jour en ce moment c'est bien non ?**

**Solealuna : Tu as ta suite, je veux ma one :p !**

**FandeBones : Oui, tu es au courant mais là tu ne sais pas encore ce qui se passe dans le 12, normal je suis occupée dessus.**

**T'pau : Ce serait tellement bien que ce soit vrai, on serait souvent en repos, non ?**

**Nath16 : Tu veux que je te dise quoi ?**

**Angy : Bravo ! Tu as trouvé !**

**Bones-NCIS : Faut faire attention à l'indigestion pauvre Parker.  
><strong>

**Arroganz : Il y en aura encore !**

**Bonne lecture !  
><strong>

* * *

><p>«Un doigt !»<p>

Brennan arrêta ce qu'elle faisait et fixa son partenaire. Puis elle lui demanda :

«Comment ça un doigt ?

-C'est un doigt dans le colis.

-Que...quoi ?»

Elle s'approcha de son partenaire et regarda dans le carton.

«Mon Dieu. Regardez Booth, il y a une lettre.»

Elle la prit avec un mouchoir et la lut à haute voix :

_«Nous y voilà, le meilleur moment quand nous enlevons une personne, la «torture». Tu aimes ça toi ? Nous on adore. Et on s'est bien amusé à __torturer__ l'une des deux femmes que tu aimes. Mais...tu ne sauras pas laquelle. Ça va te tuer de ne pas savoir, mais sache qu'entre Rebecca et Jade il y a une grande différence. La différence ? Tes sentiments envers une est plus fort que les sentiments que tu as envers l'autre._

_Ça me rappelle ma propre histoire. Quand j'étais ado, j'ai connu une fille. Elle s'appelait __Gertrude__. Prénom bizarre, on est d'accord. Encore une de ces fantaisies de Français ! Je sortais avec une fille, Caroline, mais Gertrude était tellement plus...bref, revenons à ton histoire._

_Dis donc...tu n'as mis que dix minutes pour aller jusqu'à chez ta partenaire, tu tiens vraiment à elle...fait attention, c'est peut-être la prochaine !»_

Elle regarda son partenaire, il avait le visage blanc :

«C'est le bouquet, il nous envoie un doigt et une lettre et...

Booth...ne vous inquiétez pas, si vous voulez je peux faire les premiers examens.

-Dites-moi seulement qu'elles sont encore en vie.»

Elle alla chercher des gants dans la salle de bains et elle prit le doigt dans ses mains. Elle l'examina et elle regarda Booth avec un regard désolé :

«C'est une femme...et...»

Elle ne pouvait pas finir sa phrase, elle ne pouvait pas dire ça à son partenaire, elle ne voulait...Booth regarda sa partenaire, inquiet :

«Quoi Bones ? Dites-moi...je veux savoir.

-Je...le doigt...la personne...morte.»

Elle n'arrivait pas à assembler ses mots, elle ne pouvait pas.

«Vous pouvez répéter ce que vous venez de dire ?

-La personne est morte.

-Vous en êtes sûre Bones ? S'il vous plaît Bones, dites-moi que vous n'êtes pas sûre, s'il vous plaît Bones.

-Je ne peux pas Booth, c'est sûr, les marques sur le doigt indiquent clairement qu'il a été coupé après la mort de la personne.»

Booth s'installa sur une chaise et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

«Non...ce n'est pas...possible. Bones il faut qu'on sache à qui appartient ce doigt...

-Booth le Jefferson est fermé...

-Bones êtes-vous insensible à ce qui se passe ?

-Non, Booth, bien sûr que non. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.»

Elle prit son téléphone. Elle parla une dizaine de minutes avec quelqu'un puis elle raccrocha :

«On part dans vingt minutes...»

Booth réveilla son fils et l'aida à s'habiller.

Exactement dix-neuf minutes plus tard ils étaient dans la voiture en direction du Jefferson. Ils arrivèrent devant l'Institut Jefferson une dizaine de minutes plus tard la sirène allumée.

Ils rentrèrent très rapidement dans le Jefferson, Brennan examina d'un peu plus près le doigt et elle s'occupa de tout pour faire un test ADN.

Parker s'était endormi dans le canapé du bureau de Brennan, les deux partenaires eux étaient occupés de discuter, le temps que les résultats arrivent :

«Vous pensez qu'Angela a raison ?» demanda Booth à sa partenaire.

-Comment ça ?

-Je veux dire...lorsqu'elle dit qu'il existe une tension entre nous ?

-Nous nous égarons Booth, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de ça maintenant.

-Ne soyez pas arrogante Bones, vous savez très bien qu'elle a raison.»

Elle regarda son partenaire choquée par ses mots. Comment peut-il parler de ça alors que sa petite amie ou la mère de son fils est peut-être morte ? Comment peut-il dire ça après ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? Après qu'il m'a fait comprendre qu'il ne se séparerait pas de Jade ? Pourquoi parle-t-il de ça ?

«Où voulez-vous en venir Booth ?

-Angéla a raison, vous avez raison.

-Êtes-vous certain de vouloir parler de ça maintenant alors que vous ne savez pas à qui appartient le doigt ?

-Justement...

-Vous rigolez Booth ?

-Non, Bones... je veux savoir ce que vous pensez...

-Je... je vous l'ai déjà dit Booth. Ce n'est pas la peine, je n'avouerai pas une seconde fois mes sentiments pour que vous me faisiez passer une nouvelle fois pour une sans-cœur.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que ce serait égoïste de ma part.

-S'il vous plaît Bones.»

Booth regarda sa partenaire avec son regard, celui qui l'obligeait à lui dire la vérité.

«Booth, arrêtez avec votre sexy machin.

-Mon quoi Bones ?» demanda Booth choqué par les paroles de sa partenaire.

-Arrêtez avec votre regard qui ferait fondre des blocs de glace, tellement il est mignon.

-Wouah Bones ! Vous m'étonnerez toujours.

-Booth !

-Répondez à ma question Bones.

-Vous d'abord. Que pensez-vous de ce qu'a dit Angéla sur nous ?

-Je...

-Quand vous aurez la réponse, vous n'aurez qu'à venir me voir.»

Brennan sortit de son bureau pour aller dans le bureau d'Angéla ; elle avait besoin de rester seule afin de réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de dire à son partenaire :

«Tu avais quoi dans la tête en lui demandant ça franchement ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas évité le sujet au lieu de lui dire ça ?»

Elle était dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas que son partenaire était entré dans le bureau. Elle le regarda :

«Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

-Parker est réveillé et il a faim.

-Commandez-lui quelque chose à manger.

-Je le cite, il veut des «patates» sautées.

-On attend les résultats, ensuite on rentre et je lui fais ça.

-Très bien, merci Tempérance.»

Puis il partit sans demander son reste, laissant sa partenaire estomaquée à cause du prénom qu'il venait d'utiliser : «Tempérance». Il ne m'appelle par mon prénom que très rarement, très rarement, pensa-t-elle.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans son bureau quelques minutes plus tard, elle découvrit son partenaire et le fils de ce dernier occupés de regarder un album de photos.

«Oh mince...» pensa Brennan.

«Booth ! Ne regardez pas ça !

-Et pourquoi pas ? Vous êtes très...glamour sur cette photo.

-Je ne vois pas ce que ça veut dire.

-Moi je le sais, c'est le principal.

-Docteur Bones...tu es très belle sur cette photo ! C'était quand ? demanda le petit garçon.

-C'était il y a quelques années, j'étais beaucoup plus jeune et beaucoup plus mignonne.

-Vous l'êtes toujours autant Bones, même peut-être plus.»

Elle rougit aux paroles de son partenaire, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle décida d'y répondre simplement par :

«Merci.»

Au même moment un fort «bip» se fit entendre. Brennan se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau d'Angéla. Les résultats étaient arrivés...

Booth arriva quelques secondes plus tard lui aussi en courant.

«Alors ?» demanda un Booth anxieux à cause du résultat, il ne saurait que dire. Quelle personne préférait-il voir mort ? Rebecca ? Il en était hors de question, c'est la mère de son fils, la femme qu'il avait demandée en mariage. La femme qu'il avait éperdument aimée. Mais Jade ? Jade c'était son futur, il savait très bien qu'il avait des sentiments pour sa partenaire, ça il le savait, mais il ne voulait pas l'avouer à haute voix. Il avait même prévu de la demander en mariage le soir où Rebecca avait disparu.

Brennan regarda son partenaire, l'air désolé :

«Je suis désolée Booth.»

Il s'approcha de l'écran et, lorsqu'il lut le prénom et le nom de la jeune femme à qui ce doigt appartenait, il préféra partir ne voulant pas que sa partenaire et surtout son fils le voient dans cet état...

* * *

><p><strong>Je sais je suis sadique...<strong>

**La suite est en cours d'écrire, ça s'aggrave du côté B&B. Angéla arrive !**

**Tout les mots soulignés sont les 10 mots que T'pau à choisie car elle m'a mit m'a 50e review. Très difficile ! J'espère que tu aimes comment j'ai choisie leur disposition.**

**La suite, mardi ou mercredi, cela dépend de l'avancer de mes suites car je suis en stage donc j'aurais un peu plus le temps d'écrire.**

**Avant qu'on me le dise : non, mardi n'est pas après samedi ^^**

**Je vais publier et continuer l'écriture du chapitre suivant, qui sera très...  
><strong>


	12. Parker

**Voici le chapitre que beaucoup d'entre vous voulez lire, la réponse de qui est mort(e). J'espère que vous serez toutes et tous satisfait(e)s.**

**Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui m'ont lissé une review (beaucoup moins par rapport à d'habitude =/)**

**SoleaLuna : Moi ? Je ne veux surtout pas te tuer, j'ai besoin de toi.**

**FandeBones : Toi tu sais, toi tu sais, faut que je commence le 14 ^^.**

**Arroganz : Tu es méchante, pourquoi Jade ? Et pas une autre femme ?**

**T'pau : Toi aussi tu veux que Jade meurt ?**

**C'est quoi tout ce petit monde qui veut que Jade meurt ? Vous êtes encore plus sadique que moi... ou pas.**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Edit : Oooups j'ai oublié Angy : Je te remercie de m'avoir laisser une review ça fait plaisir que tu me lises même si tu n'as pas de compte.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Brennan regarda son partenaire partir.<p>

«Parker, tu restes ici, tu ne bouges pas d'accord ?

-D'accord docteur Bones.»

Elle rattrapa Booth en quelques secondes. Elle passa devant lui pour l'arrêter :

«Booth attendez.

-Je n'ai pas envie de vous parler Bones.

-Booth...»

Il passa à côté d'elle, avançant sans savoir où il allait. Il s'arrêta dans le jardin de l'Institut et s'installa sur un des bancs. Brennan s'assit juste à côté de lui.

«Booth, regardez-moi.

-Je l'aimais Bones...

-Je sais Booth, je sais.

-Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment c'est de perdre la personne qu'on aime.

-Je le sais très bien Booth, puis-je vous rappeler que j'ai des sentiments pour vous et que vous non ?

-Bones...

-Non Booth...c'est tout à fait pareil.

-Dans tout les cas, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, vous êtes encore en vie, moi aussi. Alors ça peut encore arriver. Alors que...alors que...alors que moi, Jade n'est plus là...rien ne peut plus se passer.

-Je suis tellement désolée Booth. Tout ça c'est de ma faute.

-Vous avez raison Bones, elle est morte à cause de vous.

-Je...

-Non, c'est VOTRE faute. Si vous aviez fait tous vos examens un peu plus vite, on aurait trouvé Rebecca, on était qu'à quelques minutes d'eux. Si vous ne pensiez pas qu'aux examens que vous n'arriviez pas à faire, elle serait avec nous, comme Jade. Si on était arrivés à temps, il n'y aurait pas eu de conséquence, à cette heure-ci j'aurais été aux côtés de Jade et peut-être même fiancé avec elle, et la mère de mon enfant serait elle aussi présente. Tout ça c'est de votre faute Bones, tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé si...»

Brennan le coupa :

«Si quoi ? Si je n'étais pas votre partenaire ? Ou alors...si je n'avais pas de sentiments pour vous ? Ou quoi Booth ? Vous regrettez d'être mon partenaire ? En tout cas je regrette d'avoir des sentiments pour vous, d'avoir gâché votre vie avec votre petite amie parce que je ne sais pas faire quelques examens, je regrette d'avoir accepté d'être votre partenaire. J'aurais dû dire «non». Je croyais que vous étiez mon ami, mais apparemment je me suis bien trompée. J'aurais dû être sur mes gardes, j'aurais dû garder le cœur de pierre que j'ai toujours eu. Je n'aurais pas dû vous avouer mes sentiments, là au moins nous serions encore des amis. Enfin...»

Elle se leva puis avant de partir chez elle, elle déclara :

«J'espère que vous êtes content ? Je ne serai plus dans vos pieds pour vous empêcher de continuer votre enquête. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi Booth, je sais m'occuper de moi-même.»

Elle partit, laissant un Booth bouche bée.

Booth se leva et se rendit au Jefferson pour retrouver son fils. Il entra dans le bureau d'Angela, mais il était vide. Il essaya toutes les pièces que le jeune garçon connaissait mais ne le trouva pas...

Pendant ce temps, Brennan était arrivée chez elle. Elle ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Elle décida d'appeler sa meilleure amie.

«Angela s'il te plaît...

-Mais ma chérie, tu pleures...

-S'il te plaît Angela, viens.

-Tu es chez toi ?

-Oui...

-J'arrive tout de suite.»

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Angela frappa à la porte de sa meilleure amie :

«Angela...si tu savais ce qui s'est passé ces deux derniers jours...

-Que veux-tu dire par là, ma chérie ?

-Rebecca a été enlevée. Tout va mal Angela, Jade est morte...il ne faut en parler à personne...Booth n'arrête pas de m'engueuler...je n'en peux plus...il fallait que j'en parle...

-Doucement Tempérance, je ne comprends rien. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire exactement ? Explique-moi clairement ce qui s'est passé.

-Rebecca a disparu il y a deux jours. On ne devait prévenir personne, même pas toi et les autres, sinon elle mourait. Nous n'avions que vingt-quatre heures pour la retrouver sinon il y aurait une conséquence. Nous ne l'avons pas retrouvée à temps, enfin, on l'avait trouvée, mais on s'est disputés au même moment et on n'a pas vu l'endroit. On est arrivés quelques minutes après qu'ils sont partis. Nous sommes partis manger, puis nous avons pris une chambre d'hôtel...

-Mais où étiez-vous ?

-Ohio...

-Quoi ? Mais...

-Attends Angela, je n'ai pas encore fini...

-Je t'écoute.

-Puis nous nous sommes endormis ; on s'est réveillés à 11h50. Ils ne nous restait que dix minutes pour retrouver Rebecca, bien sûr on s'est encore une fois disputés parce que d'après lui c'était de ma faute si on s'était pas réveillés. Donc je suis partie furieuse prendre le train pour rentrer. Puis Jade a disparu, les kidnappeurs ont laissé une lettre à Booth pour dire de faire attention à moi...Parker et lui sont venus dormir chez moi parce Booth avait peur pour moi. Ce matin, j'ai reçu un colis...c'était un doigt, on est allés au Jefferson pour savoir à qui il appartenait...Jade. C'était le doigt de Jade. Les marques sur le doigt indiquent qu'il lui a été coupé après sa mort.

-Tu veux dire qu'elle est morte ? Morte comme tuée ? Plus de ce monde ?

-Oui...Booth m'a mis toute cette affaire sur le dos, comme si c'était de ma faute si Jade n'est plus en vie.

-Oh ma chérie...je suis tellement désolée.

-Le pire c'est qu'il m'a jeté à la tête qu'ils seraient fiancés à cette heure-ci...

-IL QUOI ? cria Angela.

-Il voulait la demander en mariage Angela, alors qu'il m'a clairement dit qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. J'en ai marre. J'ai envie d'en finir avec Booth...je ne veux plus qu'il soit mon partenaire.

-Ne dis pas de bêtise ma chérie, je sais que tu n'en feras rien.

-Non...je ne changerai pas d'avis.

-Tu dis ça sur le coup de la colère, mais tu penses le contraire. C'est peut-être malheureux qu'elle soit morte, mais...ça te laissera le champ libre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là Angela ?

-Réfléchis, tu l'aimes, il t'a clairement avoué ses sentiments. Vous pouvez être ensemble.

-Non...il croit que c'est de ma faute...je ne veux plus le voir Angela je ne veux plus avoir affaire à lui.

-Tempérance...

-Il a été tellement méchant Ange, il m'a blessée, je ne veux pas le voir, je ne veux pas lui parler, je ne veux plus l'entendre me dire «Bones», je ne veux plus rien faire avec lui. Je ne veux tout simplement plus qu'il soit près de moi, je n'en peux plus.

-Brennan regarde moi.»

Elle regarda sa meilleure amie. Quand Angela vit les yeux rougis de son amie, elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle ne savait pas comment faire pour l'aider. Sa meilleure amie avait raison d'en vouloir à Booth, mais Angela savait que Booth s'était emporté parce qu'il était triste, affaibli, impuissant...ce fut ce qu'elle lui répondit :

«Je ne suis pas de son côté ma chérie, mais comprends-le, il vient de perdre sa petite amie. Il a le droit d'être en colère...

-Mais je ne lui ai rien fait Angela ; pourquoi moi ?

-Tu étais la seule au courant avec Parker, il n'allait pas s'en prendre à son fils. Il s'en est pris à toi, mais je suis sûre que si ça aurait été moi j'aurais eu droit au même traitement que toi. J'en suis sûre. Ne lui en veux pas Brennan, tu ne peux pas. Il est malheureux ; tu ne peux pas arrêter ton partenariat avec lui en ce moment. Il a perdu beaucoup aujourd'hui, il a perdu la femme qu'il aimait, il n'est pas bien, ne le pousse pas à faire quelque chose que tu regretteras par la suite. S'il te plaît Tempérance, ne le fais pas souffrir, tu as raison d'être en colère, mais fais attention parce qu'il n'est pas dans son était normal.

-Je ne sais pas Angela, tu as raison, mais il a été trop méchant. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça...

-L'as-tu déjà vu perdre quelqu'un qu'il aime ?

-Non...

-Alors c'est normal si tu ne l'as jamais vu dans cet état.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire Ange ?

-Parle-lui.»

Au même moment, on frappa à la porte :

«Je vais ouvrir.

-Angela, regarde d'abord qui c'est.

-D'accord.»

Elle regarda puis, en ouvrant la porte, elle dit à sa meilleure amie :

«C'est Booth.»

Booth entra dans l'appartement sans qu'Angela ne l'y ait autorisé. Il annonça :

«Parker a disparu.»

Le visage de Tempérance se décomposa. Booth vit dans ses yeux qu'elle tenait beaucoup plus que ce qu'il pensait à son fils.

«Quoi ? Non...

-Je ne l'ai pas trouvé à l'Institut, il n'est nulle part.

-Angela, tu peux aller chercher les cassettes vidéos ?

-J'y vais tout de suite. Et, ma chérie, n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit.»

Angela partit en courant vers sa voiture...

Booth était mal à l'aise devant sa partenaire, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire...Brennan prit la parole :

«On va le retrouver...

-Je sais Bones, nous sommes les meilleurs...»

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Oui, je sais je suis sadique de faire ça au petit Parker. Mais ça me semble parfait pour continuer ma fic.<strong>

**Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Laissez moi une review, beaucoup plus que la semaine dernière. Ça me donnera l'envie d'écrire le chapitre n°14.**

**La suite, entre dimanche et lundi ou avant si j'arrive à écrire.  
><strong>

**Bonne soirée.  
><strong>


	13. Un début de réponse

**Bonsoir, tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser de cette longue attente, je n'est aucune excuse et j'en suis vraiment navré.**

**Je ne vous remercierais pas comme d'habitude une par une pour vous mettre la suite de suite sans rentrer dans les détails.**

**Bonne lecture, j'espère que vous allez m'excuser en lisant...**

* * *

><p>Brennan regardait son partenaire. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire, ou même penser. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider, son fils avait disparu ainsi que son ex et en plus de ça, sa petite amie était morte. Elle ne savait que dire. Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Booth prit la parole :<p>

«Bones...je suis terriblement désolé de ce que j'ai dit... je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je ne suis vraiment qu'un abruti.

-Vous êtes sûrement un abruti Booth, mais je peux comprendre. Votre petite amie est morte. C'est tout à fait normal que vous ressentiez ce besoin de...»

Elle regarda son partenaire, puis elle vit qu'il ne voulait pas entendre ça :

«Pardon... reprit Brennan.

-Je voudrais me faire pardonner Bones...

-Retrouvons votre fils et sa mère, et on en reparle plus tard d'accord ?

-Je...oui.»

Angela arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec les vidéos de surveillance dans les mains. Brennan les prit et commença par mettre la première dans le lecteur de cassettes. Ils ne virent rien de très intéressant, puis ce fut au tour de la seconde, puis de la troisième.

«On ne trouvera jamais rien, ils sont tellement forts...

-Booth...vous ne pouvez pas dire ça.

-Mais Bones, ils ont réussi à enlever mon fils alors qu'il y a des gardes à l'Institut, ne parlons pas du fait qu'ils...

-Arrêtez Booth. Ça suffit. Arrêtez d'être négatif comme vous l'êtes.»

Angela regarda sa meilleure amie ; elle était sincère. Elle décida de prendre les choses en main :

«Booth, allez-vous reposer ; vous avez l'air épuisé.

-Non...je ne peux pas...

-Nous n'avons pas besoin de vous, deux pour regarder des vidéos c'est largement suffisant.

-Booth venez, je vais vous installer dans ma chambre.»

Booth se leva et suivit sa partenaire. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre.

«Allongez-vous Booth. Vous voulez quelque chose ?»

Brennan était très attentionnée envers son partenaire, elle s'occupait de lui avec soin. Booth le lui fit remarquer :

«Bones, pourquoi êtes-vous encore gentille avec moi après ce qui s'est passé ?

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Vous le savez très bien. Je vous ai envoyé à la figure que c'était de votre faute si Jade avait été enlevée et tuée. Mais...ce n'est pas votre faute. Je vous en prie Bones...pardonnez-moi.

-Booth, je ne vais pas être méchante avec vous après...après ce qui s'est passé. Ça changera quoi ? Dans votre malheur, vous perdriez en plus votre partenaire ? Non...je ne peux pas vous en vouloir ; je pense que j'aurais réagi de la même manière Booth...vous n'avez pas à me demander pardon. Je vous pardonne.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous comme ça Bones ?

-Je suis comment ?

-Pourquoi me pardonner aussi vite, alors, que je vous ai fait du mal.

-Quand on aime, on peut faire abstraction de tout.

-Bones...

-Reposez-vous maintenant.»

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et sortit, ne voulant pas voir le visage de son partenaire après qu'elle lui a déclaré ça et surtout ne voulant pas l'entendre dire quelque chose qui risquait de la blesser plus qu'elle ne l'était.

Angela regarda sa meilleure amie qui venait de pénétrer dans le salon.

«Il va bien ? demanda l'artiste, inquiète.

-Il est fatigué, il a peur pour son fils et il ne comprend pas pourquoi je lui pardonne aussi vite.

-Tu lui as pardonné ?

-Je...oui.

-Ma chérie, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Booth ces deux derniers jours ?

-Euh...je lui ai dit que j'avais des sentiments pour lui.

-Que...qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais.

-Tu as fait ça ?

-Oui. On peut se concentrer sur les vidéos pour retrouver Parker ?

-Euh...oui...bien sûr.»

La quatrième vidéo fut plus utile. On pouvait voir un homme blanc de type caucasien entrer dans le Jefferson avec une grande boîte.

«Regarde Brennie, c'est lui. On voit clairement qu'au retour sa boîte est plus lourde.

-On voit bien son visage ; tu penses le retrouver avec ton logiciel de reconnaissance faciale ?

-Je peux le faire. Je prends la vidéo, toi reste avec Booth.

-Je crois que je vais venir avec toi, Ange. Le visage de cet homme me dit quelque chose.

-Et quand Booth va se réveiller, il va se demander où tu es. Non, tu restes avec lui, il est déjà assez inquiet comme ça.

-Angela...

-Ma chérie, si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais-le pour lui. Tu vois bien qu'il a besoin de toi. Rappelle-toi qu'à chaque fois que tu as besoin de réconfort, il ouvre ses bras pour que tu t'y réfugies. Pourquoi cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas le contraire ? Pourquoi tu ne lui proposerais pas tes bras afin qu'il trouve du réconfort chez toi dis-moi ?

-Je...très bien.»

Angela partit, laissant Brennan seule dans son appartement avec Booth. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Elle décida d'aller dans sa chambre. Elle entra tout doucement, pour ne pas réveiller l'homme qui dormait dans son lit. Il avait besoin de ce repos. Elle s'allongea auprès de son partenaire, à droite du lit. Elle le regardait dormir, il avait l'air paisible. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle croyait durant les premières secondes pendant lesquelles elle regardait son visage, mais changea rapidement d'avis, voyant une larme qui commençait à couler de l'œil gauche de son partenaire. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire ; elle décida en premier lieu de l'essuyer et, si ça devenait pire, elle le réveillerait.

Ce fut ce qu'elle dut faire quelques minutes plus tard :

«Booth...réveillez-vous...vous faites un cauchemar...

-Non...Parker...non...je vous en supplie ne lui faites aucun mal...»

La jeune femme ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle décida de le secouer pour le réveiller.

«Bones...je...

-Ce n'est rien Booth. Je suis là...ne vous en faites pas, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar...on va le retrouver...

-Ils l'ont tuée Bones...ils ont tué Jade...ils...»

Booth avait du mal à aligner plus de cinq mots. Brennan se devait d'écouter Angela à ce moment-là, voir son partenaire dans un état pareil...non, elle ne pouvait pas.

«Booth, regardez-moi.»

Il tourna le visage vers sa partenaire. Il obtint du réconfort dans ses yeux bleu océan.

«On le retrouvera, on retrouvera Rebecca. Nous n'avons pas pu sauver Jade, mais je te promets qu'on sauvera ton fils et Rebecca, d'accord ?

-Je...»

Il regarda sa partenaire ; elle était sincère.

«Viens dans mes bras, Booth.»

Elle ouvrit ses bras en grand pour accueillir son partenaire. Elle se devait de faire ça. Angela avait raison, il l'avait fait tellement de fois pour elle qu'elle lui devait de le faire, même pour une seule et unique fois. Booth se lova dans les bras de sa partenaire. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se montrait aussi faible devant une femme. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris. Enfin...si son fils était la prunelle de ses yeux, son cœur, si son fils n'était plus là, qui le retiendrait ici ?

Ils avaient tous les deux remarqué le tutoiement de Brennan, elle l'avait utilisé dans cette situation d'abord parce qu'elle en avait assez du «vous» après qu'elle lui avait avoué ses sentiments, mais surtout parce que c'était le meilleur moment. Le «vous» met de la distance entre les gens, mais le «tu» les rapproche. Elle voulait se rapprocher un maximum de Booth afin de lui montrer qu'elle était là pour lui, quoi qu'il arrive.

«Merci d'être là Bones.

-Tu ferais la même chose pour moi.

-Sauf que je tuerais pour toi, renchérit Booth.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de porter d'arme, je te rappelle.

-Oui, c'est vrai.»

Elle vit un sourire sur son visage. Elle était contente, elle l'avait fait sourire. Booth était perdu dans les yeux de SA Bones. Tellement perdu qu'il s'approchait encore et encore des lèvres de sa partenaire, qu'il trouva quelques secondes plus tard sur les siennes. D'abord le baiser était timide, mais il devint vite langoureux.

Au même moment, Angela entra dans l'appartement de sa meilleure amie et cria :

«Je l'ai trouvé !»

Cette phrase eut pour effet de séparer nos deux partenaires. Brennan se leva :

«Dans ma chambre, Ange !»

Elle se précipita dans la chambre de Brennan. Elle les regarda avec interrogation, puis elle décida de leur demander :

«Je dérange là, non ?

-Non Angela, j'étais simplement venue voir si Booth s'était réveillé» mentit Brennan, ne voulant pas que sa meilleure amie soit au courant. Surtout qu'elle-même ne savait pas pourquoi Booth l'avait embrassée...

Booth demanda à Angela :

«Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé Angela ?

-Je sais qui a enlevé Parker...

-Qui l'a enlevé Angela ? demanda Brennan.

-Nathan Rio, répondit Angela.

-Attendez, je le connais... murmura Booth.

-Oui, nous l'avons fait arrêter il y a quelques années. Il a été libéré pour bonne conduite» termina Angela.

Booth se leva, bien décidé à retrouver son fils...

* * *

><p><strong>Verdict ?<strong>

**Encore une fois désolée de ce gros retard. La suite n'est toujours pas écrire et elle sera (très) longue à venir je pense car je suis encore 15 jours en stage et en revenant en cours (pour une semaine avant les vacances) j'ai le BAC** (pro) **Blanc. Donc révision. Je vous promets pas une date mais je ferais mon possible.**

**Bisous.**


	14. En vie

**Bonjour,**

**Avant de lire ma fic allez faire un tour sur **_.com/seriesmag_. **Si le lien ne fonctionne pas : Facebook - série mag. Et voter pour Bones, cela nous permettra à nous les fans de Bones d'avoir un poster de notre série préférée dans le prochain série mag.**

**Je tiens à vous remercier toutes pour vos reviews : **

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui me laisse des reviews celle de d'habitude et la nouvelle : July. Merci pour ta review, même si c'est au bout du 13e chapitre cela me fait plaisir.**

**Bonne lecture ;  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Il regarda autour de lui, son visage se posa sur le visage d'Angela :<p>

«Où est-ce qu'il habite ?

-32 rue de la Statue de la Liberté.

-Merci Angela. Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier.

-Allez sauver votre fils, Booth, et faites votre vie avec ma meilleure amie. Là vous me remercierez.»

Brennan regarda sa meilleure amie, les yeux noirs de colère. Comment Angela pouvait-elle dire ça ? Elle prit la parole :

«Je viens avec vous Booth.

-Que...quoi ? Non...je ne préfère pas Bones...

-Je t'en prie Booth, je veux venir avec toi. Si tu ne me laisses pas monter avec toi dans la voiture, je prendrai la mienne.»

Booth réfléchit quelques secondes ; il avait planté ses yeux noisette dans les yeux de sa partenaire, ses yeux tellement bleus...il pouvait voir que, s'il ne l'écoutait pas, elle le ferait quand même. Il la connaît trop bien, il le sait, il en est même sûr. Il dut lui répondre :

«Très bien Bones, mais je veux que tu restes derrière moi. Je ne veux pas que tu sois en danger. J'ai déjà perdu une femme que j'aime, je ne veux pas en perdre une deuxième.

-Je m'en doutais ! Je le savais...»

Angela regarda ses deux amis ; elle était tellement contente : Booth avait enfin avoué ses sentiments...

«Angela... la coupa Booth.

-Quoi ? Ne cassez pas mon bonheur Booth, je vous en prie.»

Booth ne répondit pas à la dernière réplique d'Angela. Enfin si, il lui répondit, mais ce n'était pas la réponse attendue.

«On doit y aller, je tiens à retrouver mon fils et sa mère en vie» fut la dernière réplique de Booth avant qu'il ne prenne sa partenaire par le bras pour l'emmener hors de l'appartement.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture. Booth démarra sans prendre la peine de s'attacher, il n'avait pas le temps pour ça, il se devait d'aller le plus vite possible pour sauver son fils. Il ne pouvait perdre aucune seconde, même une infime poignée. Cela faisait trop longtemps que son fils était entre les mains de cet...non, pas cet homme, ce n'était pas un homme. Il tuait des femmes, il ne pouvait être un homme. Ce n'était qu'un lâche, qu'un malade...mais pas un homme.

Ils arrivèrent une vingtaine de minutes plus tard à l'appartement de ce Nathan Rio, cet homme qui avait fait de la prison durant sept ans pour tentative de meurtre sur sa petite amie. Elle était dans le coma encore peu de temps auparavant ; cette pauvre jeune femme avait été agressée sexuellement et avait souffert le martyre : il lui avait cassé un à un les doigts, il lui avait fait de fines coupures sur tout le corps avant de lui faire des bleus, des hématomes, si ce n'est plus.

Nathan était sorti de prison il y a dix-huit mois, alors qu'il n'avait fait que quatre ans. La jeune femme n'était sortie du coma qu'il y a six mois. Elle était toujours à l'hôpital. Elle souffrait toujours. Surtout maintenant, il était en liberté, il pouvait à tout moment venir pour la violer, l'agresser ou tout autre chose ; elle n'était plus du tout en sécurité. Depuis ce jour là, elle ne voulait pas sortir de l'hôpital, enfin...elle ne pouvait pas, elle faisait crise d'angoisse sur crise d'angoisse, ayant peur de le voir pénétrer chez elle et qu'il lui fasse du mal.

Booth n'avait pas prit la peine de regarder si la porte était ouverte ; il fonça directement dans celle-ci qui se brisa sous le choc, laissant les deux partenaires pénétrer dans un petit salon, lugubre. La lumière traversait très peu les gros rideaux qui étaient troués à plusieurs endroits. Les meubles étaient recouverts d'un centimètre de poussière, des assiettes sales étaient empilées sur le rebord de l'évier. Si on avait envie d'en rajouter une, la pile tomberait à terre, cassant toute les assiettes.

L'agent pointa son arme devant lui. Il regarda sa partenaire, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas bouger tant qu'il ne lui dirait pas. Celle-ci vit dans son regard la peur qu'il ressentait face à à la situation, mais aussi pour elle, et décida de rester là et de l'attendre, même si la tentation était là.

Booth s'avança dans la pénombre de la petite maison, arme au poing. Il pénétra dans chacune des pièces ; les deux chambres était pires que le salon : de la moisissure envahissait les deux pièces, les lits n'étaient pas faits, les couvertures tellement sales que même un SDF ne pourrait dormir dedans. Il put voir aussi des vêtements au sol, parmi d'autre objets. Toutes les autres pièces étaient elles aussi plus lugubres les unes que les autres. Il trouva même dans une des pièces un rat mort. Il revint vers sa partenaire, qui le regarda et lui demanda :

«Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

-Un rat mort, de la moisissure... ce mec n'a pas dû faire son ménage depuis au moins vingt ans.

-Booth il est sorti de la prison il y a à peine dix-huit mois, c'est impo...»

Booth coupa sa partenaire, ne voulant pas avoir à entendre ce qu'elle allait dire :

«Je sais...mais tu n'as qu'à aller voir ce qu'il y a dans ces pièces. Tu penseras comme moi.

-Tu n'as rien trouvé ? Pas de Rebecca ? De Parker ?

-Non, mais j'ai trouvé ça.»

Il montra à sa partenaire une feuille de papier qui commençait à jaunir. Elle pouvait lire une adresse, quelques-uns des mots effacés par l'humidité.

«Allons voir Angela, elle pourra peut-être nous aider.»

Brennan sortit son portable de sa poche pour appeler sa meilleure amie afin de savoir où elle se trouvait. Sa réponse fut :

«À l'Institut dans mon bureau.»

Elle lui avait répondu d'y rester et qu'elle arriverait avec Booth. Angela avait demandé s'ils avaient trouvé quelque chose à l'appartement du suspect. Elle lui avait répondu que justement c'était pour cela qu'ils venaient, parce qu'ils avaient trouvé un morceau de papier avec une adresse, mais que celle-ci n'était pas lisible entièrement. Angela avait répondu qu'elle les attendait.

Angela vit les deux partenaires arriver quelques minutes plus tard, tous deux essoufflés d'avoir couru jusqu'au bureau de l'artiste. Booth lui tendit la feuille ; Angela la saisit du bout des doigts.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'adresse était entièrement visible sur l'ordinateur d'Angela. Booth la lut avant de partir pour une nouvelle fois, un marathon pour la vie, pour la vie de son ex et SURTOUT pour celle de son fils. Brennan rattrapa son partenaire en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire, en remerciant tout de même sa meilleure amie d'avoir trouvé.

Ils arrivèrent cinq minutes plus tard devant une nouvelle maison, oui, vous avez bien lu, cinq minutes. Ce que Booth ne savait pas, c'était que cet homme était bien plus proche qu'il ne le pensait...cinq minutes...

Il sortit en trombe de sa voiture, pour une nouvelle fois foncer dans la porte qui, comme la précédente, se fracassa sur le sol. Il demanda une nouvelle fois à sa partenaire de rester là ; il ne voulait vraiment pas la perdre.

Il commença à ouvrir chaque porte, pièce par pièce ; cette maison était moins lugubre que l'autre. Elle était plus lumineuse, mais aussi sale que l'autre. Il ne trouva rien, dans les salles du haut comme celle du bas. Il décida d'aller voir sa partenaire et lui dit :

«Prends cette arme et suis-moi.»

Elle prit l'arme dans ses mains sans même rien demander ou rien répliquer, de peur que son partenaire ne vienne l'enguirlander ou même pire. Elle le suivit calmement jusqu'à la cuisine où, au fond à gauche, on pouvait voir une autre porte. Booth l'ouvrit doucement. D'en haut ils pouvaient entendre des gémissements, des pleurs. Booth se retourna vers sa partenaire. Il lui demanda de rester quelques secondes là, le temps qu'il «dégage» l'accès.

Brennan put voir son partenaire descendre les escaliers en bois avec son arme devant lui. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, elle n'entendit plus rien... enfin...BANG. Un coup de feu se fit entendre. BANG, un second coup de feu. Ni une, ni deux, elle décida de descendre, comme son partenaire quelques secondes plus tôt, arme également au poing.

Elle découvrit un homme à terre ; elle put voir que ce n'était pas Booth...mais...oui, c'était bien lui, c'était Nathan Rio. Elle avait pu voir une photo de lui, elle en était sûre, c'était lui, il était bien mort. Elle se retourna vers un mur, là elle découvrit le corps d'un autre homme, celui d'un homme que son partenaire avait aussi dû tuer. De l'autre côté, elle découvrit un second corps, elle put l'identifier comme étant celui de la petite amie de Booth, Jade.

Elle tourna une nouvelle fois son visage de quelques centimètres pour découvrir son partenaire ; dans ses bras se trouvaient son fils et son ex petite amie.

Ce qu'elle découvrit la bouleversa. Elle pouvait voir l'amour que Booth avait pour Rebecca. Elle avait pour la première fois vu dans ses yeux ce qu'était l'amour. L'amour avec un grand «A», comme il le dit. Mais ce n'était pas pour elle, c'était pour Rebecca. Elle se sentait un peu jalouse, mais qu'espérait-elle ? Après tout ce n'était qu'un baiser. Rien de plus...

Elle décida qu'il était temps qu'elle appelle une ambulance ainsi que Cullen pour le mettre au courant et qu'il envoie des voitures de police. Elle était dehors ; avant d'appeler, elle décida de prendre l'air. Elle respira quelques secondes l'air et prit le téléphone. Elle choisit de prévenir en premier Cullen. Brennan lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé, l'enlèvement de Rebecca, le fait qu'ils ne pouvaient le dire à personne. Leur voyage dans l'Ohio pour la retrouver, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à faire, alors il y avait eu une conséquence : l'enlèvement de Jade, la petite amie de Booth, qui quelques heures plus tard était morte, les kidnappeurs avait coupé un de ses doigts postmortem. Puis elle lui expliqua que Parker avait disparu il y avait quelques heures, et qu'Angela les avait aidés à trouver Nathan Rio, leur principal suspect, qui se révélait être l'homme qui avait kidnappé avec l'aide d'un complice Rebecca, Jade et Parker.

Cullen décida qu'il devait se déplacer et arriva quelques minutes plus tard, suivi de près par une ambulance ainsi que plusieurs voitures du F.B.I.

«Docteur Brennan, où est l'agent Booth ? demanda Cullen en sortant de son véhicule, sans prendre la peine de saluer ou même serrer la main de la partenaire de son meilleur agent.

-Il est dans la cave avec son fils et la mère de son fils.

-Très bien, suivez-moi.»

Elle le suivit jusque dans la cuisine et enfin dans la cave. Booth se retourna en entendant la voix du directeur :

«Agent Booth ?

-Monsieur ?

-Tout va bien ?

-On peut dire que pour mon fils tout va bien, il n'a aucune blessure, Rebecca a quelques contusions pas très sévère, mais Jade...elle...»

Il n'arrivait pas à dire que Jade était morte, il ne pouvait pas. Son regard était fixé sur le corps sans vie de la femme qu'il aimait.

«Je suis désolé agent Booth, reprit le directeur, voyant que son agent était bouleversé par ce qui venait de se passer.

-Une ambulance vous attend. Allez-y avec votre fils et sa mère, nous nous occupons du reste.

-Non, il faut que je...»

Il fut coupé par Cullen.

«Il n'en est pas question Booth, occupez-vous de votre famille.»

La voix tranchante de son patron lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il porta son fils et aida Rebecca à monter les escaliers.

Cullen se retourna vers Brennan :

«Vous aussi rentrez chez vous, on s'en occupe.

-Avec votre permission, je voudrais aller voir l'ex petite amie de ce criminel.

-C'est d'accord. Faites attention à vous.»

Lorsqu'elle fut en haut, elle se demanda comment elle allait faire pour aller jusqu'à l'hôpital, étant donné que son partenaire avait les clefs de sa voiture. Enfin...

«Docteur Brennan ? L'agent Booth m'a donné ça pour vous.»

L'homme qui portait la veste bleue avec le sigle F.B.I. d'écrit en jaune lui tendit des clefs, les clefs de la voiture de Booth.

«Merci.»

Elle monta dans la voiture et prit la direction de l'hôpital. Sur la route, elle appela Angela pour la prévenir qu'ils avaient retrouvé Rebecca et Parker en vie et que Nathan Rio et son complice étaient morts : Booth les avaient tués. Angela demanda à son amie où elle était ainsi que Booth. Brennan lui répondit que Booth était parti avec son fils et Rebecca à l'hôpital et qu'elle partait elle aussi pour l'hôpital, mais pour voir l'ex petite amie de Nathan Rio.

Elle entra quelques minutes plus tard dans l'hôpital. Elle se dirigea vers l'accueil :

«Bonjour.

-Bonjour Madame, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Je souhaiterais savoir dans quelle chambre est mademoiselle Ella Loren.

-Chambre 454, quatrième étage.»

Brennan remercia le jeune homme et elle prit l'ascenseur. Elle frappa à la porte d'Ella. Elle entendit un faible «entrez». Elle entra. Elle vit la jeune femme ; elle était blanche, n'avait pas de sourire, son visage était comme mort. Brennan pouvait voir que cette jeune femme serait belle si elle avait un visage plus rose, si elle était un peu maquillée et coiffée. Elle décida qu'elle aiderait cette femme à sortir de cet état. Que c'était son «devoir».

Tempérance engagea la conversation :

«Bonjour, Ella c'est ça ?

-Heu...oui, c'est bien moi. Mais qui êtes-vous ?»

Ella avait la voix faible et on pouvait voir la peur dans son regard. Brennan voulut la rassurer.

«Je suis le docteur Tempérance Brennan. Je travaille à l'Institut Jefferson. J'ai une nouvelle plutôt bonne pour vous.

-Comment ça ?

-Nathan Rio est mort !»

Brennan vit le visage d'Ella prendre de la couleur.

«Que...c'est vrai ? Je veux dire...vous en êtes sûre ?

-C'est mon partenaire qui l'a tué. J'ai vu son corps. Vous n'êtes plus en danger.

-Mais que s'est-il passé ?

-C'est une longue histoire.

-Je veux savoir Tempérance, j'aimerais savoir. Asseyez-vous et racontez-moi. J'ai tout mon temps.»

Brennan s'installa sur le siège à côté du lit d'Ella et elle commença à lui raconter les événements de ces deux derniers jours...

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ça vous a plu.<strong>

**Dans le prochain chapitre du B&B et Ella qui vient habiter chez Tempe.**

**Bonne semaine, et, à la semaine prochaine voir plus, cela dépend car j'ai les oraux d'anglais et d'espagnol...**

**Bisous et n'oubliez pas le vote pour Bones sur le Facebook de Serie Mag.  
><strong>


	15. Elena

**Bonjour, enfin bonsoir.**

**Vous savez quoi ? J'ai trouvé la suite de ma fic, je l'ai écrit et la voici.**

**J'espère que vous aimerez la tournure des événements et surtout en découvrir un gros spoiler sur Ella !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Deux heures plus tard, Tempérance était devenue l'amie d'Ella.<p>

«Ella ? Et si on allait à la cafétéria ?

-Je...je ne peux pas Tempérance, ce n'est pas possible. Je ne suis pas sortie de cette chambre depuis sept ans.

-Justement il est mort, il ne peut plus rien te faire. Tu ne vas tout de même pas rester toute ta vie dans cet endroit lugubre ! Viens avec moi.

-Je...je ne sais pas...

-Allez viens.»

Ella se leva. Elles se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria, où Brennan alla chercher deux cafés ainsi que deux cookies. Elle s'installa à la table où Ella s'était assise.

«Je t'ai pris un café et un cookie.

-Merci Tempérance.

-Ce n'est rien Ella.

-Non, réellement, merci pour tout ce que tu fais. Tu essaies de m'aider, alors que même ma famille ne m'aide pas. Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis que je me suis réveillée...

-C'est normal, je sais bien ce que tu as vécu et je vais t'aider. D'abord, il faut que tu sortes de l'hôpital.

-Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver...ça fait sept ans que je n'ai pas mis les pieds hors de cet hôpital.

-On va essayer tout doucement, d'accord ?»

Ella hocha de la tête. Au même moment, un homme s'approcha de leur table :

«Bones ? Que fais-tu ici ?

-Ah, Booth. Je te présente Ella. Ella, je te présente l'agent Booth.

-C'est lui qui a tué Nathan ? demanda la jeune femme.

-Oui, c'est lui.»

Dans un accès de gentillesse, elle se leva et entoura l'agent de ses deux bras :

«Merci, merci, merci...»

Booth regarda sa partenaire, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Ella se sépara de lui.

«Wouha ! Si je dois tuer un méchant pour qu'une jolie fille se jette dans mes bras, j'en tuerai beaucoup maintenant ! Bones, tu veux que je tue quel méchant pour que tu me prennes dans tes bras ?

-Booth ! Comment vont Rebecca et Parker ?

-Ils vont très bien, Parker peut sortir demain et Rebecca dans deux ou trois jours.

-Je suis contente alors.

-Moi aussi, tu veux venir les voir ?

-Non, je vais rester avec Ella, je ne veux pas vous déranger.

-Bones, Parker serait content de te voir.

-Je viendrai peut-être plus tard.»

Booth partit ; Ella questionna la jeune anthropologue :

«Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'appelle Bones ?

-Parce que je suis anthropologue et que je travaille avec des os. Depuis le début de notre partenariat, il me surnomme «Bones», et il ne veut pas arrêter.

-En tout cas, j'ai beau être resté plus de cinq ans dans le coma, je suis sûre qu'il a des sentiments pour toi et toi pour lui.

-Ella, il s'est passé trop de choses ces derniers jours, et je ne préfère pas repenser à ça...»

Quelques heures plus tard, Brennan avait aidé Ella à quitter l'hôpital et l'avait invitée chez elle à dormir en attendant qu'elle se réhabitue à la vie, qu'elle trouve un travail, un appartement...

Elles étaient à table, occupées de parler :

«Merci de m'aider Tempérance, c'est la première fois qu'une personne qui ne me connaît pas beaucoup m'aide. Enfin...même celles qui me connaissent ne m'ont jamais aidée.

-Je sais ce qu'on peut éprouver quand on est abandonné par les membres de sa propre famille.»

Au même moment on frappa à la porte. Brennan se leva et alla ouvrir.

«Booth ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-J'ai appris qu'Ella était sortie de l'hôpital. Vous avez des nouvelles ?

-Oui, elle est chez moi maintenant.

-Ah, d'accord. Je voulais te demander...tu penses venir demain à l'hôpital ?

-Je ne crois pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je pense que vous devez vous retrouver, avec Rebecca et Parker.

-Nous retrouver, avec Rebecca ?» demanda l'agent, il ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir sa partenaire. Brennan l'invita à entrer, et ils allèrent dans le salon. Ella se dirigea vers la chambre d'amis, qui serait pour un moment sa chambre :

«Je vous laisse discuter...je...je vais dans ma chambre.»

La jeune femme quitta les deux partenaires. Brennan ramena deux tasses avec du café et s'installa en face de son partenaire. Pendant quelques minutes, aucun des deux ne parla. Booth décida de lui poser une nouvelle fois la question :

«Que veux-tu dire par «nous retrouver avec Rebecca» ?

-Booth, arrête de te mentir et de _me_ mentir.

-Que...quoi ? Je ne t'ai jamais menti. Je veux dire, je ne comprends pas, éclaire-moi.

-J'ai bien vu le regard que tu as lancé à Rebecca quand tu l'as retrouvée. Je veux dire, j'ai compris ce qu'Angela voulait dire par «le regard que Booth te lance» oui, je l'ai vu sur ton visage pour Rebecca.

-Tu as tout faux Tempérance, j'étais vraiment heureux de retrouver mon fils en vie ainsi que Rebecca, mais pour rien au monde je ne retournerai avec elle. Maintenant j'aime une autre femme, Tempérance je _t'_aime...»

Elle était sous le choc ; Booth venait-il de lui avouer clairement ses sentiments et de lui dire «je t'aime» ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, elle devait être en train de rêver :

«C'est ça, je rêve...» déclara Brennan à haute voix sans le vouloir.

Booth décida qu'il était temps qu'il fasse quelque chose pour qu'elle comprenne que non, elle ne rêvait pas et qu'il lui avait réellement dit qu'il l'aimait. Il se leva et s'approcha de sa partenaire. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Brennan. Au début elle fut surprise, mais elle participa ensuite à ce baiser. Elle se recula et le regarda dans les yeux :

«Ce n'est pas un rêve !

-Non, ce n'est pas un rêve.»

Ils s'embrassèrent une seconde fois. Quelques minutes plus tard, après plusieurs baisers, Brennan demanda à Booth :

«Tu veux manger avec nous ?

-Tu fais quoi ?

-Macaroni au fromage ?

-Dans ce cas-là, je mange avec vous.

-Quoi ? Comment ça «dans ce cas-là» ? Si j'avais fait quelque chose d'autre tu ne serais pas resté ?

-Mais si, je rigole !»

Elle se leva de sa chaise et alla dans la cuisine, suivie de près par son «partenaire».

La soirée se passa très bien, Ella avait remarqué la différence qu'avait les partenaires de se regarder, de se parler...elle les regarda pendant quelques secondes, puis Brennan la remarqua :

«Ella ?

-Hum ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Comment ça ?

-Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ?

-J'ai compris.

-Je ne comprends pas, tu as compris quoi ?

-Vous êtes ensemble tous les deux.»

Brennan regarda Booth, stupéfaite, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Elle avait besoin qu'il lui dise quoi faire ou dire. Il prit la parole :

«Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Vos regards ou même vos discussions...j'ai peut-être passé longtemps dans le coma, mais je sais encore reconnaître des personnes qui sortent ensemble.

-D'accord, on crache le morceau, tu as raison, fit Booth.

-Comment ça on «crache le morceau» ? Je ne comprends pas.

-C'est une expression Bones, une simple expression.

-Oh, d'accord.»

Ella partit se coucher, toujours fatiguée. Les deux partenaires se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois seuls. Ils décidèrent de regarder un peu la télévision avant d'aller se coucher.

Trois mois plus tard, Brennan et Booth vivaient toujours le parfait amour. tout le monde était au courant pour eux deux, bien sûr tout le monde était heureux qu'ils se soient enfin avoué leurs sentiments.

Angela et Hodgins étaient ensemble, maintenant mariés depuis un an et Angela attendait un heureux événement depuis bientôt quatre mois.

De son côté, Ella avait maintenant vingt-cinq ans, elle avait repris ses études deux mois auparavant. Elle n'avait toujours pas repris contact avec sa famille, elle n'y voyait aucune utilité car, quand elle avait eu le plus besoin d'eux, ils l'avaient abandonnée. Maintenant elle avait une nouvelle famille, celle de l'Institut Jefferson. Elle avait repris ses études pour devenir aussi anthropologue. Bien sûr, Tempérance l'aidait quand elle ne savait pas faire quelque chose et elle l'avait même prise en tant que stagiaire, puis par la suite en interne.

En ce lundi matin, le calme régnait à l'Institut Jefferson. Enfin, c'était sans compter les cris aigus d'une femme, et on pouvait aussi entendre la voix d'un enfant.

«Laissez-moi entrer !

-Non madame, ce n'est pas possible.

-Je vous dis que je connais Ella.

-Il n'en est pas question.»

Booth arriva au même moment.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Cette dame dit connaître Ella Loren.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Votre nom ?

-Camilla Loren.

-Vous êtes ?

-Sa mère.»

Booth se retourna et avança vers le bureau de sa petite amie, où devait se trouver Ella. Il entra et fit un bisou à Brennan. Puis il se retourna vers Ella :

«Ella...je suis désolé de te dire ça, mais ta mère est à l'entrée.

-Quoi ? Je ne veux pas la voir.

-Booth, tu peux me laisser deux minutes avec Ella ?

-Je serai dehors si vous avez besoin de moi.»

Brennan hocha la tête, puis Booth partit. Elle se leva et s'installa à côté d'Ella sur le canapé. Elle commença à parler :

«Ella, ne fais pas ça.

-Ne pas faire quoi Tempérance ?

-Ce que tu fais. Va voir ta mère...

-Tu ne comprends pas...ils m'ont abandonnée, tu crois que c'est facile de pardonner aussi vite ?

-Je sais exactement comment tu te sens Ella.

-Ah et comment ?

-Quand j'avais quinze ans, juste avant Noël, mes parents m'ont abandonnée, puis quelques jours plus tard ça a été au tour de mon frère. Donc je sais ce que c'est d'être abandonnée.

-Je ne savais pas. Je veux dire…je n'avais pas compris Max était là...

-Ma mère est morte mais, mon père est revenu dans ma vie. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses, mais sans lui je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé dans ma vie.

-Tu crois que je devrais aller la voir ?

-Je te dirai que tu devrais aller voir ce qu'elle veut de toi, et après tu verras bien ce qu'il se passera. Si tu n'as plus envie de la voir après votre discussion, là je serai d'accord avec toi parce que tu auras essayé, mais je t'en prie va la voir.

-Tu as raison.

-Je vais la chercher.»

Brennan se leva et sortit de son bureau pour aller chercher Camilla.

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans le bureau :

«Ella...il faut que je te dise la raison de ma visite.

-Je t'écoute.

-Quand tu es tombée dans le coma, tu étais enceinte. Nous ne savions pas si tu allais te réveiller ou bien mourir. On ne savait rien, mais notre religion nous empêchait de te faire avorter. Nous avons décidé que tu mènerais cette grossesse à terme. Le huit août 2006, tu as mis au monde une petite fille. Nous l'avons prénommée Elena. Quelques jours plus tard, tu avais vingt ans...»

À ce moment-là, Ella n'écoutait plus ce que sa mère lui disait. Elle avait le regard dirigé vers la petite fille. Elle était brune, les yeux verts ; elle était vraiment mignonne. Elle leva brusquement la tête :

«Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

-Nous n'allons pas la garder indéfiniment Ella, c'est ta fille !

-Tu veux dire que tu n'es pas venue depuis au moins deux ans à l'hôpital, que quand je me suis réveillée tu n'es même pas venue me voir ? Que quand il est mort, tu n'es pas venue me voir pour me serrer dans tes bras et me dire que tout ce passerait bien maintenant qu'il n'était plus là pour me faire du mal ? Au lieu de ça, tu viens trois mois après sa mort pour me dire qu'il reste encore une partie de lui sur cette Terre ?

-Tu veux qu'on en fasse quoi ?»

Ella regarda la petite fille ; Elena avait les yeux rouges, elle était sur le point de pleurer, elle avait dû comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

«Tu veux dire quoi par là maman ?

-Qu'on s'en est déjà occupés depuis presque six ans, et que maintenant on voudrait bien avoir notre vie ensemble, ton père et moi.

-Sors d'ici, je ne veux plus te voir.»

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle pensait vraiment que sa mère était là pour lui dire qu'elle était désolée...

Sa mère mettait la veste à la petite fille.

«Tu peux lui enlever, elle reste avec moi.»

* * *

><p><strong>Je continue ?<strong>

**Vous aimez ? J'espère que ça vous plaît qu'Ella à un enfant qu'elle gardera d'après la dernière phrase. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passera pour Elena et Ella je n'ai pas encore commencé le chapitre 16.**

**Je vais essayer de faire beaucoup de B&B au prochain :-D**

**Bonne soirée. Et à la prochaine fois, je ne sais pas encore quand le prochain chapitre sera en ligne !**


	16. La vie continue

_**Bonjour ! **_

_**Vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre. J'avais envie de reprendre ma fic, je ne pouvais pas la laisser sans point final.**_

_**Après avoir relu la fic cette après-midi, j'ai écris un nouveau chapitre. Faites comme moi, relisez là.**_

_**J´espere vous voir très nombreux pour cette suite.**_

_**Bonne lecture. **_

* * *

><p>Brennan entra dans son bureau.<p>

- Tu es sûre de vouloir la garder ?

- Je suis plus sûre de rien. Mais je ne peux pas l'abandonner, Tempérance. Après tout c'est la fille. Je comprendrais que tu veuilles que je parte de chez toi, mais c'est la seule solution.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise, Ella. Ta fille est la bienvenue chez moi.

- Merci Tempérance, vraiment. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

Brennan s'approcha d'Elena, elle se mît à sa hauteur.

- Bonjour Elena, je suis Tempérance. Mais tu peux m'appeler Tempe.

Elena était une fille très timide. Ça pouvait se comprendre pendant plus de six ans elle n'avait pas connue sa mère et du jour au lendemain la seule personne qu'elle connaissait l'abandonnée.

- Bonjour.

- Aller, Tu n'as qu'à rentrer. Tu as des choses à rattraper avec ta fille. Je vais te laisser l'appartement ce soir. Tu pourras parler avec.

- Merci, Tempérance.

- Ne me remercie pas. C'est normal.

- J'y tiens Tempérance, tu as été d'une grande aide pour moi alors qu'on se connait à peine.

- Je t'en prie.

Brennan lui donna les clefs de son appartement et elle laissa sa nouvelle amie sortir du bureau.

Vers dix-sept heure, Booth arriva au Jefferson. Il entra directement dans le bureau de sa partenaire et depuis peu sa petite amie, cette dernière était plongée dans un rapport d'enquête.

- Hey, Bones.

- Oh Booth, je t'avais pas vue entré.

- Désole d'être parti sans prévenir tout à l'heure. Un suspect...

Brennan lui coupa la parole.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas grave.

- Alors, que c'est-il passé avec la mère de Ella ?

- Elle lui a donné sa fille et est partie sans se retourner !

- Pardon ?

Brennan lui raconta ce qu'il venait de se passer. Puis :

- Je lui ai donné les clefs de mon appartement. Je la laisse seule avec sa fille ce soir.

- Je t'invite chez moi, dans ce cas.

- Non, je ne veux pas t'embeter Booth.

Booth s'approcha de Brennan, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il l'embrasse. Mais il n'en fit rien. Après tout, ils étaient au bureau.

- Tu ne m'embête jamais. Où comptais-tu rester ce soir ?

- A l'institut. J'ai énormément de travail à rattraper...

- Tu as aussi du sommeil à rattraper, Temperance. Dans la vie, il n'y a pas que le travail. Donc...

Il prit le stylo que sa petite amie avait dans les mains et le possa sur le sous main. Il tira sa partenaire pour qu'elle se lève.

- Tu arrête de travailler et tu viens chez moi.

Brennan n'avait pas l'envie de contredire son partenaire. Il avait raison, ces derniers jours étaient vraiment épuisante physiquement mais aussi moralement, un peu de repos ne serait pas de refus. Elle partirait même en vacance, s'il le fallait. Elle en avait vraiment envie.

- Je prends les affaires et j'arrive.

Deux heures plus tard, Booth et Brennan étaient attablés devant un repas à emporter.

- Comment Parker se sent-il ?

- Il va bien. Il parle très peu de ce qu'il lui ait arrivé et je lui demande pas.

- Tu as raison.

- Rebecca a décidé de l'emmener quelques jours à Vancouver, faire du ski. Il a vraiment besoin de vacance et elle aussi.

- C'est tout à fait normal. Elle a eu un gros traumatise, elle veut s'en doute se changer les idées.

Brennan vit que Booth n'allait pas bien. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi et s'en voulait. Booth savait lui toujours pourquoi elle n'allait pas bien et elle, elle n'est même pas capable de voir pourquoi il n'est plus gai depuis quelques jours maintenant.

- Booth, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu sais que tu peux me parler ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave.

- Même si ce n'est pas grave, tu peux me parler. Je veux être présente pour toi, comme toi tu l'as été plus d'une fois pour moi. Laisse-moi être pour une fois, ton épaule pour pleurer.

- Je pense juste à Jade.

- Ah.

- Je me dis que sans tout ça, elle serait encore en vie.

Brennan acquiesça ne sachant quoi répondre.

- Nous avions prévus d'avoir un bébé.

Brennan qui avait prit une gorgée d'eau faillit s'étouffer avec. Booth se leva et lui tapa sur le dos.

- Pardon ?

- Nous avions décidé qu'il était temps d'avoir un bébé.

- Je suis désolée.

Brennan comprenait pas, ils étaient ensemble et maintenant il lui parlait de sa petite amie défunte. Elle était morte et pourtant elle hantée toujours Brennan. Elle serait toujours présente.

- Nous avons prévus de commencer les essais le mois prochain.

Elle avait qu'une envie : fuir. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui disait ça ? Voulait-il la faire souffrir ?

- Je voulais une petite fille...

Vas-y Booth, rajoute une couche.

- Parker aurait été heureux...

- Hum...

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle se leva.

- Il faut que j'y aille.

- Non, Bones.

- Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, Booth.

Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de rester, ici et de partage l'amour de Booth avec un fantôme. Il n'en était pas question. C'était peut-être égoïste de la part de Brennan de penser ça, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Il fallait qu'il le comprenne.

Elle prit son manteau et sortit de la maison sans se retourner. Elle se rendit au Jefferson sachant Ella chez elle avec sa fille, elle devait les laisser seules.

Booth ne comprenait pas la réaction de sa partenaire. Il essaya de la joindre mais elle ne répondit pas. Il laissa passer une demi heure et compassa le numéro de son appartement.

- Allo ?

- Ella, c'est Booth.

- Oh ! Que se passe-t-il ?

- Tempérance est chez elle ?

- Non. Elle vient d'appeler elle ne pense pas rentrer ce soir, elle a beaucoup de travail.

- Merci, Ella.

Il raccrocha et sortit de son appartement, direction le Jefferson.

* * *

><p><strong><em>J'espere que cette suite vous plait. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée pour cet énorme retard. <em>**

**_Pour la suite, ce sera dimanche !_**

**_Pour la suite de Mon Champion, ce sera demain !_**

**_Pour la suite de Protéger un témoin, pour certain ce sera demain pour d'autres mercredi. _**

**_Une review pour me montrer que vous êtes là et que je ne sois pas toute seule sur cette fic. Si je n'ai pas beaucoup de monde, je l'arrêteras._**

**_A demain, pour Mon Champion._**

**_Bonne soirée._**


	17. Une dispute ou presque

**Bonjour !**

**Je viens de finir le chapitre 18, je me suis dit qu'il était temps de publier le chapitre 17.**

**Merci beaucoup de revenir vers moi pour cette fic, merci. Merci pour vos reviews.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Booth arriva quelques minutes plus tard à l'institut. Il entra en trompe, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Brennan était partie... A moins que... Oh non. Il se dépêcha d'aller dans son bureau. Il y arriva en un temps record. Il ouvrit la porte et trouva sa partenaire allongée dans le canapé, elle dormait mais il voyait très bien qu'elle avait pleurer.<p>

- Je suis un abrutit.

Il s'approcha de sa partenaire, elle n'avait pas entendu Booth ouvrir la porte. Il s'accroupit près d'elle et lui caressa les cheveux.

- Je suis tellement, tellement désolé.

Elle se réveilla et le regarda. Elle se leva d'un bond.

- Je n'ai pas envie de te parler, Booth. J'ai envie d'être seule.

- Tu n'as pas envie de me parler, mais, moi j'ai envie de te parler.

- Pour me dire quoi ? Me parler du mariage que tu aurais pût avoir ? De la petite fille que tu voulais ? De la nouvelle maison que tu rêvais ?

- Bones...

- Non, Booth.

- Tempérance... S'il te plaît.

Elle était pratiquement arrivée à la porte de son bureau. Il la suivit.

- Je suis terriblement désolé. Je n'avais pas pensé que ce que j'allais te dire te ferais autant souffrir.

Elle se retourna encore plus en colère.

- Quoi Booth ? Tu crois vraiment que je sois égoïste à ce point ?

- Tu n'es pas égoïste, Tempérance.

- Alors je suis quoi ?

- Tu es amoureuse et moi je suis trop con pour voir comment je te fais souffrir.

Brennan ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle resta là, sans rien dire.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai parlé de ça, Temperance. Je voulais simplement que tu saches où j'en étais avec Jade.

- Que je sache quoi, Booth ? Que tu étais heureux avec Jade ? Que tu voulais te marier avec elle ? Que tu voulais des enfants, une petite fille ? Que vous aviez prévu d'acheter une maison ? À d'autre, Booth. Ça je l'avais largement comprit.

- Tu n'as pas compris.

- J'ai bien compris, Booth. Mais je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu veux.

- Tu parles de quoi ?

- D'un bébé.

- Mais je ne te demande pas qu'on en fasse un là tout de suite.

- Dans tout les cas, ce sera "non".

- Pourquoi, Bones ? Pourquoi fais-tu ton égoïste comme ça ?

- Je ne fais pas mon égoïste.

- Oh si tu le fais. Comment peux-tu penser à ne jamais avoir d'enfant ? C'est la plus belle chose qu'une femme puisse donner.

- Alors, je ne le donnerais pas.

- Donc ?

- Donc quoi, Booth ?

- Si je veux des enfants et toi, non. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe pour nous ?

- Pardon ? Donc je ne veux pas avoir d'enfant donc on doit mettre un point final à notre histoire ?

- Oui.

- Tu devrais te poser la question pourquoi je ne veux pas d'enfant.

- Parce que tu es égoïste.

Elle répondit en larme :

- Tu aurais dût y penser avant de te mettre avec moi. J'aurais beaucoup de mal a avoir un enfant, donc tu as raison c'est de ma faute ! Mais je t'interdis de dire que je suis égoïste.

Booth resta choqué, sans pouvoir articuler un mot ou même rattraper sa partenaire qui était partie en courant.

Il lui fallut trente secondes pour reprendre ses esprits et courir après sa partenaire. Il arriva au près de la voiture de cette dernière quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne rentre dedans.

- Tempérance !

Elle était encore bouleversée et avait encore les larmes qui coulaient.

- Je n'ai plus rien à te dire, Booth. Tout à été dit. Tu ne veux pas être avec moi parce que j'ai de fortes chances de ne jamais avoir de bébé, très bien. Comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, ça ne sert à rien que nous soyons encore en couple.

Il arriva à son niveau. Elle voulut ouvrir la porte pour partir mais il appuya dessus avec sa main pour qu'elle ne s'en aille pas.

- Booth, j'ai pas envie de te parler. Tout a été dit. Maintenant j'aimerais rentrer chez moi.

- Non. Tout n'a pas été dit.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, folle de rage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il n'a pas encore été dit, Booth ? Tu crois pas que tu en as assez dit ?

- Je suis désolé.

Brennan rigola.

- Désolé ? Laisse-moi rire.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?

- Attends, tu voulais que je te dise : "Oh au faite, j'ai de fortes chances de ne jamais avoir de bébé". En pleine discussion ?

- Peut-être pas, mais...

- Mais quoi, Booth ? Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ? Quand j'étais petite fille je rêvait de pouponner et je ne peux pas réaliser mon rêve, maintenant.

- Je suis tellement désolé. J'aurais mieux fait de me taire.

- Oh oui, tu aurais mieux fait.

- Bones écoute moi s'il te plaît. J'ai été idiot, je le reconnais, et si j'avais sut je n'aurais jamais commence a te parler de Jade, mais maintenant que je le sais, je te promet que je ne te demanderais rien. Je serais triste de ne pas unir ma vie à la tienne dans un bébé, mais ne pas avoir d'enfants signifie pouvoir partager ta vie, je suis prêt à le faire.

- Je... Tu es sûr de toi ?

Brennan ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir une seconde de plus après ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Elle le voulait pourtant.

- Oh oui, je suis plus que sûr. Que tu sois auprès de moi, vaut tout les bébés du monde.

Elle versa une larme pas de tristesse mais de joie.

- Pour te prouver mon amour, je me serais bien mît à genoux pour te demander ta main, mais je sais que tu diras que tu ne veux pas te marier.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux à sa déclaration, ne sachant s'il plaisantait ou s'il était sérieux. Ils étaient sur le point de rompre il y a quelques minutes et là, il la demandait en mariage ?

- Bones arrête de t'inquiéter, je sais que tu es contre, je ne te forçerais en rien. Aie confiance en moi, on ira à ton rythme.

Elle le regarda, si heureuse qu'elle aurait pût en pleurer. Est-ce qu'elle était prête pour ça ? Quand elle vit son regard chocolat remplit d'amour, elle sut que c'était la meilleure décision de sa vie.

- Essaies toujours...

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous avez aimé. Donnez-moi votre avis !<strong>

**Ce sera bientôt la fin dans 5 ou 6 chapitres.**

**Programme de la semaine prochaine :**

**- Mon Champion, lundi.**

**- Protéger un témoin, mercredi.**

**- Mon Champion, vendredi.**

**- 24h chrono pour retrouver une disparue, dimanche.**

**Bonne semaine et à demain pour la suite de **_Mon Champion_**.**

_Ps : J'ai supprimé deux chapitres -ceux où il y avait pas l'histoire- donc vous pourrez pas mettre de review. Mettez en une avec votre pseudo mais ne vous connectez pas. Merci et désolée du dérangement._


	18. Une annonce

_**Bonjour !**_

_**Voici la suite de la fic, déçue je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews. Merci à celles qui en ont laissé une.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

><p>Elle le regarda dans les yeux, heureuse. Allait-il le faire ou au contraire, ne pas le faire ? Elle comprit que non, ce n'était pas pour rire quand elle le vit s'accroupir puis mettre un genou à terre.<p>

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit de te parler de Jade ou encore te faire souffrir en te disant que je voulais un bébé et que si tu n'en voulais pas on n'avait rien à faire Ensemble. Je suis tellement désolé, j'étais un vrai abrutit. Mais maintenant, je suis à genoux près de toi pour te demander ta main parce que même si je ne peux pas voir d'enfant avec toi, c'est toi que j'aime et personne d'autre. Tu es la femme de ma vie. Je souhaite être près de toi le restant de ma vie. Voir tes beaux yeux chaque matin en me réveillant me rendrait heureux. Sans toi, ma vie ne serait que nuage et pluie alors qu'avec toi, c'est le soleil chaque jour assuré. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé dans ma vie. Je pourrais te faire un long monologue pour te dire à quel point je t'aime et que je veux que tu sois la femme mais je préfère te demander si tu veux m'épouser pour pouvoir embrasser tes lèvres douces. Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Brennan avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Je le veux, oui. J'aimerais juste te poser une question ?

- Oui ?

- Elle est où la bague ?

Booth rit à la réplique de sa petite amie.

- Je ne l'ai pas acheté. Mais, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Elle s'accroupit près de lui et le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec tout son amour.

- Merci, Booth.

- Merci pourquoi ?

- De me rendre heureuse.

- Tu le mérites.

Ils étaient encore auprès de la voiture de Brennan. Il lui avait demandé sa main dans un parking. Il se promit qu'il allait la surprendre en lui redemandant dans quelques jours mais cette fois, il lui offrirait une bague.

- On rentre ?

- Oui.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture de Brennan. Cette dernière était vraiment heureuse, elle réaliser l'un de ses rêves d'enfant : se marier. Elle espérait maintenant qu'elle pourrait avoir un bébé, un seul. Ce bébé serait son plus grand souhait et il la rendrait tellement heureuse. Pas elle seulement, mais son... disons le, son futur mari. Lui aussi serait heureux, elle en était sûre.

- Bones, il faut que je te dise, je me suis acheté une nouvelle maison.

- Ah bon ? Quand ?

- Il y a quelques jours, j'attendais d'être sûr pour l'annoncer à tout le monde.

Ils arrivèrent devant la nouvelle maison de Booth quelques minutes plus tard. Ils étaient heureux à ce moment là. Ils montèrent les marches qui les menèrent à la maison.

- Tu as vraiment fait un bon choix. Elle est magnifique cette maison.

- Il y a de la place et un grand jardin pour Parker. Je pense mettre plus tard une piscine.

- Ça, c'est vraiment génial quand il fait chaud.

Il sourit. Ils entrèrent dans la maison.

- Wouah !

- Elle est belle ?

- Elle est magnifique, tu as de bons goûts.

Brennan se demandait comment Booth allait faire pour payer cette maison. Elle tourna sur elle même pour voir l'immensité de la maison. Brennan s'avança vers la baie vitré, la vue était magnifique.

- Mais tu as un ruisseau ?

- Eh oui ! Je vais pouvoir pêcher avec Parker.

- Tu as tout prévu ?

- Evidament ! Il y a quatre chambres, deux salles de bain.

Booth proposa à sa partenaire de faire le tour de la propriété, elle accepta.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient dans la chambre de Booth, ils dormaient l'un contre l'autre avec un sourire. La soirée avait pourtant mal commencé...

Une semaine passa, Brennan passait tout son temps chez Booth. Ella était avec sa fille chez Brennan, elle avait trouvé un travail pour subvenir aux besoins de sa fille se qui la rendait très heureuse. Ce soir, toute l'équipe du Jefferson était invitée chez Booth. Ils avaient prévus d'officialiser leur relation et d'annoncer leur fiançailles.

Les deux partenaire s'affairaient dans la cuisine, dans quelques minutes toute l'équipe arriverait.

- Tu es stressée ?

- Non, j'ai fais le bon choix.

Booth lui sourit, heureux. On sonna à la porte.

- Je vais ouvrir, déclara Brennan.

Elle ouvrit la porte. C'était sa meilleure amie et Hodgins.

- Salut vous.

- Ma chérie !

Angela prit son amie dans ses bras et la serra.

- Dis-moi que tu vas nous annoncer que tu es avec Booth ?

- Tu verras...

Ils n'avaient rien dit à propos de ce qu'ils allaient "fêter" ce soir. Angela avait voulut savoir, elle avait supplié son amie, mais Brennan lui avait rien dit. Ils entrèrent dans la maison.

- Elle est magnifique. Booth a vraiment de bons goûts.

- C'est vrai. Je lui ai dit la même chose.

Quelques minutes plus tard, toute l'équipe était arrivée et autour de la table. Ella avait été aussi invitée. Pour l'occasion elle avait trouvé un nounou pour sa fille. Angela prit le taureau par les cornes.

- Alors cette annonce ?

Brennan regarda Booth, il hocha la tête. Il était temps de faire l'annonce.

- Eh bien, commença Brennan.

- J'ai voulus vous invite pour faire une crémaillère, tout simplement, poursuivit Booth.

Angela regarda sa meilleure amie puis l'agent FBI.

- On me la fait pas à moi, vous nous avez inviter pour autre chose.

- On te connaît Seeley, Angela a raison, continua Camille.

- Allez-y ! Les poussa Ella.

Brennan se retourna vers Booth.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu dois leur annoncer ?

Booth regarda sa partenaire. Ils voulaient taquiner leurs amis.

- Je vous ai invité, pour vous annoncer mes fiançailles !

- Tes fiançailles ? Questionna Camille.

- Oui, affirma Booth.

Angela questionna Brennan du regard, Brennan ne fit rien transparaître.

- Félicitation ! Brennan voulait induire sa meilleure amie en erreur.

- Euh... oui, félicitation.

Angela était vraiment abasourdie, sa meilleure amie paraissait heureuse. Bizarre...

- Qui est l'heureuse élue ? Questionna Angela.

Booth fit un grand sourire et déclara :

- Ta meilleure amie.

Angela ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Tu veux dire, Brennan ? Oh mon Dieu ! Tu vas te marier ma chérie ? Avec Booth en plus ? Non je rêve, pincez-moi, je vais me réveiller.

Hodgins pinça Angela.

- Aie ! Mais ça va pas ?

- C'est toi qui l'a demandé, se défendit Hodgins.

Angela se leva et alla serrer sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

- Je suis tellement, tellement heureuse pour toi, ma chérie.

- Merci, Angela.

- Montre-moi ta bague.

- Je ne l'ai pas encore eu.

Angela se retourna vers Booth.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Tu as demandé ma meilleure amie en mariage sans bague ?

Booth sourit et ouvrit sa veste et en sortit une toute petite boîte. Brennan était dos à Booth et ne l'avait pas encore vue.

- Angela, ça s'est passé très vite. Nous n'avions rien prévu avant.

Booth se mît à genoux. Angela tapota l'épaule de son amie et montra Booth derrière elle. Brennan se retourna et porta sa main à sa bouche.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Qu'en pensez-vous ?<em>**

**_Plus que deux chapitres à publier donc la fic fait 20 chapitres !_**

**_Vous pouvez avoir l'avant dernière partie demain si je reçois beaucoup de reviews (+ de 8). Sinon ce sera samedi._**

**_Pour Mon Champion, je vais sûrement publier la semaine prochaine : j'ai déjà 6 ou 7 chapitres d'avance mais j'essaie de vous préparer un bon truc, je pense que vous allez me détester mais ce n'est pas grave c'est pour le bien de ma fic vue que vous l'aimez et vous voulez que je continue._**

**_Pour Protéger un témoin, la suite sera dimanche peut-être !_**

**_A demain si j'ai beaucoup de review !_**


	19. La vie

_**Bonjour**_

_**Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de ma fic, merci pour vos quelques reviews :-/**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

* * *

><p>Booth se mît à genoux. Angela tapota l'épaule de son amie et montra Booth derrière elle. Brennan se retourna et porta sa main à sa bouche. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.<p>

- Tempérance, je vais te le demander une nouvelle fois devant tout nos amis, d'être ma femme. A mes yeux tu es la plus belle femme qu'il soit, tu es celle que je veux auprès de moi. Tu es toujours prête à vouloir m'épouser ?

Brennan essuya ses larmes et s'approcha de Booth, elle lui répondit en le prenant dans ses bras :

- Je suis toujours prête à vouloir t'épouser.

Elle l'embrassa. Leurs amis les applaudirent.

- Wouhou !

Booth passa la bague au doigt de Brennan. Angela s'approcha de son amie et la prit dans ses bras.

- Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi, ma chérie. Tu seras heureuse avec Booth, j'en suis plus que sûr.

- Merci, Angela.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous autour de la table. Ils mangeaient tout en parlant.

- Alors, vous avez prévu de vous marier quand ? Questionna Camille.

- Au mois de juillet, répondit Booth.

- Dans deux mois ?

- Eh oui ! Après tout, nous avons déjà attendu trop de temps, expliqua Brennan.

La soirée se passa dans une ambiance amicale et très détendue. Les deux partenaires se trouvaient dans leur lit après avoir ranger la maison.

- C'était une super soirée.

- Tu as raison.

- Tempérance ?

- Oui ?

Il regarda sa petite amie dans les yeux.

- Je t'aime.

Elle lui sourit, heureuse.

- Je t'aime aussi, Booth.

Il s'avança et l'embrassa, d'abord doucement puis ils approfondirent le baiser. Booth passa les bras sous le chemisier de Brennan et ils firent un...

Le lendemain matin, Brennan décida d'aller courir pour réfléchir à sa vie. Elle se mît en route.

Sa vie avait vraiment changé ces dernières années. Depuis la rencontre avec le Jefferson, avant tout ça, elle n'aurait jamais pensée se marier dans deux mois. Elle était heureuse bien sûr, mais elle avait vraiment peur, vraiment. Elle avait peur que sa vie s'écroule, elle avait peur que ses amis l'abandonne comme ses parents et son frère l'avait fait. Elle avait peur que Booth l'abandonne, il l'avait pourtant demandé deux fois en mariage. Pourquoi avait-elle peur ? Il n'y avait aucune raison, il l'aimait et elle pouvait le voir dans ses yeux. Mais... Non, il fallait qu'elle pense à autre chose. Elle devait trouver plutôt un moyen de combler son partenaire, il voulait des enfants. Elle devait tout faire pour qu'il soit heureux. Elle devait trouver un moyen...

Une demi heure plus tard, elle était de retour dans la maison de Booth, sa maison à elle aussi. Il était huit heure, elle décida de préparer le petite déjeuner pour son partenaire et elle. Quelques minutes plus tard, la table était prête et elle alla chercher son partenaire. Une fois autour de la table, les deux partenaires discutèrent.

- Tu pourrais peut-être récupérer tes affaires chez toi ?

- J'en reviens pas.

Booth questionna sa partenaire du regard, il ne comprit pas ce que voulait dire sa partenaire.

- Je vais me marier avec mon partenaire. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je serais fiancée à un homme et surtout un homme aussi bon que toi.

- De mon côté, je n'en reviens pas que ma fiancée soit aussi belle. Je t'aime tellement, ma chérie.

Elle lui sourit.

- Ma chérie ?

- Tu préfères Bones ?

- Je trouve "ma chérie" encore mieux.

Il se leva et s'approcha de sa petite amie. Il l'embrassa délicatement une fois séparé d'elle, il lui répéta dans un souffle :

- Je t'aime, ma chérie.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Après quelques secondes, elle le regarda dans les yeux :

- On va chercher mes affaires aujourd'hui ? Il est temps que l'on habite ensemble.

Elle vit un grand sourire sur les lèvres de son partenaire. Elle voyait qu'elle le rendait heureux et elle dessina elle aussi un sourire éclatant sur ses lèvres.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient dans l'appartement de Brennan.

- Je te propose de garder mon appartement, Ella.

- Je ne peux pas accepter ça.

- Bien sûr que si Ella, c'est moi qui te le propose et puis, tu as besoin d'un toit pour toi et ta fille.

Ella s'approcha de son amie et la prit dans ses bras.

- Merci Tempérance, merci. Je te serais reconnaissance toute ma vie, tu as fais et tu fais beaucoup pour moi.

- C'est normal, Ella. Tu mérites d'être libre, tu mérite d'être une femme comblée.

- Toi aussi, Tempérance.

Tempérance prit la main de Booth qui était juste à côté d'elle.

- Je le suis, Ella. Je le suis.

Ils parlèrent pendant un long moment puis, Brennan commença à faire ses cartons. Elle avait décidé de laisser ses meubles dans l'appartement. Elle devait seulement prendre ses affaires personnelles. Il n'a pas fallut longtemps à Brennan pour faire ses cartons. Elle les déposa avec l'aide de Booth dans la voiture, sa nouvelle vie allait commencer.

Une fois chez eux, Rebecca arriva quelques minutes après eux pour déposer Parker.

- Papa, je peux voir ma nouvelle chambre ?

- Bien sûr, monte.

Le petit garçon monta très rapidement les escaliers.

- Parker va doucement, tu vas tomber.

Le jeune garçon ouvrit la porte et resta bouche bée.

- Elle est grande !

- Oui, mon chéri. C'est la plus grande de la maison.

Parker s'approcha de son père et le prit dans ses bras. Brennan arriva quelques secondes plus tard. Elle s'arrêta juste devant la porte avec un sourire au lèvre, ils étaient tellement mignon. Parker se recula de son père et Booth se remit debout et fit comprendre à Brennan d'approcher.

- Parker, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Le petit regarda son père d'un regard interrogateur.

- Tempérance et moi allons nous marier.

Le garçon sourit, son sourire était de plus en plus grand.

- Oh mais c'est cool ! Ça veut dire que j'aurais un petit frère ou une petite sœur ?

Booth ne savait pas quoi répondre à son fils. Il ne pouvait pas dire à Parker que non, il n'en n'aurait pas parce que Brennan ne pouvait pas. Il pouvait pas lui dire ça, le garçon ne comprendrait pas et puis il poserait des questions gênante.

- On verra ça plus tard, d'accord ?

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans le jardin. Parker était avec sa canne à pêche. Booth était auprès de sa partenaire.

- Parker s'attend à avoir un frère ou une sœur, Booth.

- Je sais.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Je sais aussi.

- Papa, tu viens ? Cria Parker.

- J´arrive dans quelques secondes, Parker.

Il se retourna vers Brennan.

- Je t'aime, qu'on ai ou non des enfants je m'en moque.

- Mais Parker ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, Tempérance.

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa.

- Va rejoindre Parker, il va s'impatienter.

Booth partit au pas de course vers son fils après avoir laisser un baiser sur les lèves de sa fiancée.

Brennan regarda père et fils pêcher ensemble, elle voyait que Booth était heureux dans son rôle de père. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir le rendre encore plus heureux.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prête pour la fin ?<em>**

**_N'oubliez pas ma review._**

**_A bientôt._**


	20. Positive

_**Bonjour !**_

_**Eh non ! Ce n'est plus Solealuna mais bien FicandBones, je suis de retour !**_

_**Voila le dernier chapitre de 24h chrono. Je vous préviens, je suis nulle pour écrire les fins.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p>Six mois étaient passés, Booth et Brennan étaient mariés depuis quatre mois. Ils vivaient heureux depuis maintenant plus de huit mois et la co-habitation était vraiment parfaite. Leur amour était double par rapport à avant, ils étaient amoureux éperdument.<p>

Brennan et Booth étaient allongés dans le fauteuil, ils étaient occupés de discuter.

- J'ai envie de partir en voyage, Booth.

Booth la regarda, surprit.

- Tu n'as pas voulu qu'on parte après notre mariage et maintenant tu veux ?

- J'en ai besoin.

Booth se rapprocha de sa femme et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma chérie ?

- Non, rien.

Brennan dévia son visage, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire. Il prit son visage et le retourna vers lui pour qu'elle le regarde.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Parles-moi.

- J'ai... je suis tellement malheureuse.

- Malheureuse ? Tu veux dire avec moi ?

- Non, non pas du tout. Tu me combles.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, une larme coula de ses yeux. Booth l'essuya d'un revers de la main.

- J'aimerais tellement avoir un bébé... pour toi comme pour moi.

- Tempérance...

- Je suis triste pour toi, je sais que tu en rêves.

- Je t'ai déjà dis plusieurs fois que le seul rêve que j'ai pu avoir c'est que tu sois ma femme. Tu es ma femme, je suis heureux.

- Seeley... Arrête de te borner à le dire que non tu ne veux pas d'enfant alors que tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu en veux.

- Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi, Bones ? Que je demande le divorce parce que tu ne peux pas avoir d'enfant ? Il en est hors de question ! Chaque jour me reveiller auprès de toi, vaut tout les enfants du monde. Oui, je veux des enfants, oui mais avec toi.

Elle l'embrassa.

- Je suis désolée.

Une semaine était passé depuis leur discussion, Brennan pensait vraiment qu'elle faisait souffrir Booth. Elle était dans la salle de bain, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle était assise sur la baignoire attendant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle retourna la chose qu'elle avait dans les mains. Elle resta sans voix. Non, ce n'était pas possible, elle était enceinte ? Non, elle rêvait. Elle sortit un second test de grossesse et le fit. Positive lui aussi. Elle avait un grand sourire, elle était heureuse.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain et courut dans les escaliers pour rejoindre Booth dans le jardin. Elle avait les pied nus, mais elle s'en moquait.

- Eh chérie, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Surtout sans chaussure ?

Elle ne répondit pas, elle avait toujours un sourire sur son visage.

- Tempérance ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas de chaussure ? Pourquoi tu as un sourire idiot sur le visage ?

Elle lui répondit mais avec toujours un sourire, ce sourire idiot sur le visage :

- Crois-moi, tu vas avoir un sourire idiot dans quelques secondes.

Booth ne comprit pas.

- Seeley...

- Arrête de tourner autour du pot, dis-moi.

- Je suis enceinte... tu vas être papa... on va avoir un bébé !

Il prit sa femme dans ses bras.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Tu... on ?

Brennan regarda son mari. Elle sourit, heureuse.

- Tu as un sourire idiot, Booth.

Elle rit, elle était heureuse à ce moment là précis de sa vie. Dans quelques mois, elle donnerait un enfant à son partenaire, cet enfant qui avait fallut coûter leur couple avant même qu'ils ne soient ensemble ce soir là, dans le parking sous terrain.

- Oh ma chérie, je t'aime tellement. Tu fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux, le plus heureux du monde.

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains.

- Tu fais de moi la femme la plus heureuse.

Elle toucha son ventre.

- Lui fais de moi la mère que j'aurais jamais cru être.

- Mais tu le seras, Tempérance, dans quelques mois et je suis sûre que tu seras la meilleure des mères.

- Et toi tu seras et tu es déjà le père idéal.

Un an plus tard, Brennan avait eu une petite fille : Noémie. Cette petite fille faisait le bonheur de ses parents, surtout de Booth. Booth qui voulait une fille était heureux, il passait ses nuits à la regarder dormir. Brennan s'en voulait, en temps que mère elle ne faisait pas ça. Elle arriva dans la chambre où Booth était comme d'habitude occupé de regarder sa fille dormir.

- Tu viens te coucher ?

- Juste cinq minutes.

Booth regarda sa femme. Il voyait qu'elle n'allait pas bien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Je... je suis une mauvaise mère ?

Booth se leva de la chaise à bascule et s'approcha de sa femme.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Je ne suis pas comme toi.

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne reste pas la nuit pour la regarder dormir.

- Mais tu l'aimes ?

- Bien sûr que je l'aime aussi fort que je t'aime toi.

- Alors arrête de penser que tu es une mauvaise mère. Tu es la meilleure des mères, c'est pas parce que tu ne viens pas la voir le soir que tout de suite, tu es une mauvaise mère. Arrête de dire ça, Tu es une bonne mère.

Il l'embrassa pour confirmer ses dires.

- Je t'aime tellement, Tempérance.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime. Merci de m'avoir donné la famille que je n'avais plus...

Booth l'embrassa de toute son amour pour lui faire comprendre qu'il serait toujours là pour elle. Aujourd'hui, demain et même dans vingt ans. Ils continueront à s'embrasser ils approfondiront leurs baisers et ils iront dans la chambre. Ils vivront heureux, tout simplement.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alors ? Pas fameux ? Super fin ?<em>**

**_La suite de Mon Champion sera sûrement publiée demain. _**

**_A très vite._**

**_On passe les 140 reviews pour mon final ?_**


End file.
